


Его зовут Шерлок

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sylva - Jean Bruller, The Blair Witch Project (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Horror, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Mysticism, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек не властен над своей судьбой. Силы, с которыми он может столкнуться, невозможно победить. Иногда единственный правильный выход - бежать, даже если ты не видишь того, кто тебя преследует, потому что смерть - не самое страшное, что может с тобой случиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: P.H. Craftlove
> 
> По сути, данный фик - это кроссовер-ретейлинг сразу двух произведений - фильма "Ведьма из Блэр" и романа Веркора "Сильва", но, как мне кажется, читать его можно и без знания оригиналов.
> 
> Дополнительные предупреждения: даб-кон/нон-кон, доминирование, драки, не-человек!Шерлок, элементы зоофилии, отрывочность повествования, меняющийся стиль, нагнетание мистических мотивов, ангст в каждой строчке.
> 
> План дома, в котором живут Джон и Шерлок: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/5/3/2/653225/78718675.jpg
> 
> Плейлист: http://prostopleer.com/list1217620i2lB

Сначала я хотела написать длинное, занудное предисловие, но поняла, что оно будет слишком спойлерным, а потому решила просто кратко изложить мысли, родившиеся при просмотре «Ведьмы из Блэр» и ставшие основой этого фика. Конечно, на самом деле, я бы не хотела ничего объяснять, но, почитав в Интернете отзывы о фильме, я поняла, что лучше выделить некоторые, возможно, для кого-то из читателей очевидные факты, чем гордо промолчать о чем-то настолько важном. 

Давайте для начала разберемся с самой «Ведьмой…», фильмом странным, непонятным, не классическим ужастиком в общепринятом понимании. На протяжении всех полутора часов этой киноленты мы не увидим ни мертвых детей, ни Ведьмы, ни других потусторонних существ. Максимум – звуки и колышущиеся под ударами ладоней стенки палатки. Многих людей, привыкших к самым обычным фильмам ужасов с зомби, монстрами и прочей чертовщиной, выпрыгивающей из-за угла, это смущает, но, на самом деле, все очень просто.

Давайте вспомним, как именно была преподнесена зрителям эта картина. Фильм, снятый в жанре мокьюментари (псевдодокументального кино), рекламировался как подлинный документальный материал, только лишь смонтированный телевизионной группой. Актеров, исполнивших главные роли, выдавали за без вести пропавших, а трейлеры были сделаны таким образом, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что представленный материал реален. 

Итак, убедив всех в том, что происходящее на экране, происходило в действительности, авторы получили неограниченную свободу действий. Они могли показать нам все, что угодно, однако не показали ничего. Почему? Есть три ответа. 

Во-первых, потому что все спецэффекты выглядели бы бледно и ненатурально. На момент создания фильма компьютерная графика еще не достигла должно уровня, поэтому воспроизвести на экране двигающегося, пугающего монстра так, чтобы мы с вами в него поверили, было практически невозможно. 

Во-вторых, режиссеры подобным образом выразили одну очень простую мысль (которая и легла в основу идеи и сюжета фика). Пугает не то, что мы можем увидеть, пугает неизвестность. Если мы сталкиваемся с монстром, мы знаем, что можем его одолеть. Даже если он огромен, даже если он обладает фантастической суперсилой, у него есть руки и ноги, органы, которые можно повредить и проч. Мы можем бороться и можем победить, пусть даже победа дастся нам нелегкой ценой. А как бороться с тем, чего не видишь? Не просто с человеком-невидимкой, а с чем-то, что не имеет тела, не имеет разума в общечеловеческом понимании, не имеет ничего, к чему мы привыкли. Оно существует в таких измерениях, о которых мы ничего не можем знать, и на нас воздействует только его воля, абсолютная сила, неподвластная оружию или любым другим способам борьбы. Ты не можешь убежать, не можешь спрятаться, потому что бежать и прятаться не от чего. Ты обречен изначально, ты не можешь сражаться, ты проиграл. Человек, столкнувшийся с таким «монстром» обессилен, повержен и слаб.

В-третьих, если вы смотрели фильм, вспомните, какое впечатление вначале вызвало у вас поведение главных героев. Трое молодых людей, которые бродят по лесу, что-то там слышат, ничего не видят и, очевидно, в этом самом лесу просто-напросто заблудились. Признаюсь, не раз на протяжении полутора часов у меня возникало впечатление, что эти трое – просто идиоты, сошедшие с ума от голода и страха. И вот здесь выходит на сцену новая деталь – сомнение. Создатели как бы задают нам вопрос: «А реально ли это? На самом ли деле этих людей преследует Ведьма, или все, что происходит, – только плод их воображения?». Ответ, впрочем, мы должны дать сами, однако режиссеры предлагают нам богатый материал для самых разнообразных трактовок.

И вот теперь, ознакомившись с этими простыми утверждениями, мы можем подвести некий итог, возвращающий нас в доисторические времена, в тот период, когда возникли фундаментальные фобии человечества.

Одним из самых первых появился страх темноты, крепко связанный с инстинктом самосохранения. Почему наши предки (и, как следствие, мы сами) боялись тьмы за стенами пещер, тем самым отделяясь от животного мира, который слит с природой и чувствует себя в темноте так же комфортно, как и при свете дня? Потому что в то время человек, лишенный острых когтей, клыков и глаз, способных обходиться минимумом света, был беззащитен перед хищниками. Он не мог видеть в темноте, как животные, не мог защищаться, он был слаб и беспомощен перед тем, что таилось под пологом ночи. Так же слаб и беспомощен, как наши герои, которые, несмотря на все достижения цивилизации, не стали сильнее своих далеких предков. 

Так и родился страх неведомого, неименуемого, того, что прячется в лесах (вот вам и еще один из смыслов фильма – противостояние урбанистической цивилизации и природы) и пещерах, во тьме и полумраке. Из примитивного ужаса перед хищником, который лишит тебя жизни, этот страх трансформировался во что-то более абстрактное, абсолютное, фаталистическое, если хотите. Во что-то, превращающее тебя в «животное», не имеющее возможности одержать победу ни с помощью оружия, ни с помощью своего интеллекта. Во что-то обреченное и слабое, не защищенное от чуждого, чужеродного воздействия, управляющего его жизнью.

Итак, теперь, когда основные мысли и мотивы обозначены, я могу только пожелать Вам приятного прочтения и надеяться на то, что история вышла достаточно интересной и понятной.

С уважением, **семьдесят девять процентов.**


	2. В глубине, внутри

**Мы убьем тебя.**

~

Джон, задыхаясь, пытается взобраться на холм. Силы подводят его, нога ужасно ноет. Подошвы ботинок и пальцы рук скользят по мокрой после дождя траве, тяжелый запах прелой листвы забивается в ноздри. Небо серое с редкими росчерками черноты, оставшимися после вчерашней бури, пришедшей внезапно, осевшей в воздухе влажным душным маревом. 

Деревья густого леса, виднеющиеся на верхушке холма, приближаются, надвигаясь сплошной стеной. Ели и сосны, дубы и густой подлесок переплетают ветви, неподвижно и безмолвно глядя на карабкающегося по склону человека. Не шевелится ни единый лист, все погружено в молчание.

Джон думает, что, скорее всего, на многие мили вокруг нет ни одного живого существа, но ощущение чужого взгляда с каждым шагом усиливается. Лес смотрит на него.

Там, в темноте, под сумрачными сводами, есть нечто… Джон не знает что. 

Купив небольшой дом, окруженный невысокой травой и вековыми деревьями, стоящий вдалеке от дороги и крохотного городка Бёркитсвилль, Джон думал, что сможет избавиться от кошмаров. Он был прав: воспоминания об Афганистане больше не посещали его. Теперь сны стали темными, бессвязными, будто выцветшие от старости книжные страницы. Ему снились умирающие города, зловещие пустые здания, развалины. Во снах не было ярких красок, только спертый воздух и приглушенные цвета. 

Он и сам, казалось, умирал каждую ночь, просыпаясь все позже, встречая каждый день с больной головой и ноющими мышцами. 

Но лес, заглядывающий в окна его дома, был равнодушен. Ветви скребли по стеклам, ночами шелестели колеблемые ветром листья, а днем, под серым небом, Джона окружала лишь тишина. 

Иглы опадали с елей, трава меняла свой цвет, темно-зеленые своды были неподвижны. За три месяца, проведенных здесь, Джон не увидел ни одного зверя или птицы. Ни движения, ни стрекота насекомых, только изредка, в середине ночи, – мерцание неясного света где-то в глубине.

Джон ни с кем не разговаривал уже больше девяноста дней. Не видел живых существ, не заглядывал в зеркало. Приходящий временами туман, казалось, пробрался в его дом, в его голову, в его сердце. 

Он не скучал по войне. Он ни по чему не скучал. Он забыл, что это такое. Жизни не существовало, и иногда он думал, что всегда был здесь.

Молчание. Тишина. Единственный реальный звук – плеск воды из умывальника. 

Джон делает последний шаг и оказывается на самой вершине. Куда ни кинь взгляд – холмы, островки леса и небо, куполом мутного стекла накрывшее землю. Вздохнув, Джон выпрямляется, однако, не произносит ни звука.

Ветви за его спиной начинают шевелиться, но он не замечает.

~

**Только кровь сделает тебя чистым.**

~

Пещера, которую Джон приметил еще вчера, не слишком глубока. Скорее, грот, вымытый паводками, не более двадцати футов в глубину. Джон знает, что там не будет ничего интересного, но холод, которым веет от входа, манит ступить в темноту.

Остановившись на границе света и тьмы, он еще раз проверяет фонарик, покачивается с пятки на носок и склоняет голову на бок. Он совсем один, сзади – только деревья и лесная чаща. Если с ним что-нибудь случится , некому будет помочь.

Деревья видят, как Джон делает шаг. Одна ветка наклоняется, как будто принимая на себя вес чужого тела, но в ту же секунду выпрямляется вновь. 

~

В пещере холодно, изнутри веет какой-то сыростью, по стенам стекают струйки воды. Проплешины серо-белого мха, заткавшего черные камни, жадно впитывают в себя влагу, не давая ни одной капле скатиться вниз. Песок, тонким слоем устилающий каменный пол, сух, и мелкая взвесь поднимается в воздух при каждом движении.

Тишина.

Тьма.

Джон проходит вглубь, шаря лучом фонарика по стенам, оглядывает причудливые искривления породы и змеистые прожилки известняка в твердом камне. Еще чуть-чуть и нужно будет поворачивать назад. 

Кружок света мечется по стенам, выхватывая из непроницаемой тьмы нагромождение булыжников, узор капель на отвесной стене, выемки, выпуклости стен…

И чье-то лицо. 

Джон вскрикивает и роняет фонарик. Темнота становится абсолютной. Он слышит только свое дыхание и больше ничего. 

Молчание.

Секунду спустя раздается крик.

~

**Некуда бежать.**

~

 

Нечеловеческий вой, исполненный страха, вязнет в темноте, закручивающейся вокруг Джона, словно плотная ткань. Он чувствует, как мимо проносится нечто, и волоски на его руках встают дыбом. Он не видит и не слышит, но знает, что рядом кто-то есть.

Потеряв координацию движений, он оборачивается вокруг своей оси и взмахивает руками, пытаясь защититься, но касается лишь пустота. Его сердце бьется отчаянно быстро, глаза широко раскрыты, каждый мускул напряжен.

То, что прячется в темноте, не издает ни звука, но Джон знает, что оно близко. Кто-то ходит рядом. Кто-то видит его. Кто-то хочет…

~

**Мы знаем, что ты здесь.**

~

Джон делает резкий выпад, никуда не целясь, погружая руки в темноту, и тишина взрывается цокотом копыт, а затем шлепками чего-то тяжелого по песку.

Джону в глаза летит пыль, он закрывает лицо ладонями, но сквозь пальцы видит маячащий вдалеке выход из грота, истекающий бледным дневным светом. Силуэт, на мгновение мелькающий в светлом проеме, повергает его в ужас.

Существо, притаившееся в темноте… лицо, выхваченное лучом света, принадлежит не человеку…

Джон кидается следом, к выходу, позабыв про погасший фонарик и свой собственный страх. Кровь, наполненная адреналином, стучит в висках барабанами пульса.

~

Джон выбегает на открытую площадку перед пещерой, покрытую камнями и палой листвой. Он ясно видит то, что ждало его в темноте. Это существо – не человек и не зверь, нечто общее, соединение всех черт, повергающее в ужас. Джон не в силах отвести взгляд.

Существо совсем близко. Кожа его лица мраморно-белая, крупные черты носа и губ перемежаются узкими росчерками глаз и острыми выступами скул. Черные волосы, волной ниспадающие на щеки, вьются почти идеальными локонами. Из их спутанной массы выступают рога, массивные и витые, закручивающиеся в ровные спирали по обе стороны от висков.

Пропорции искажены. Руки, слишком длинные и тонкие, стремятся дотянуться земли, как будто существо привыкло ходить на четвереньках. Оно двигается не как человек – слишком быстро, слишком рвано, будто дергаясь от сотрясающей тело нервной дрожи, помогая себе удерживать равновесие хвостом – безволосым и гибким, похожим на крысиный. Ноги, вытянутые, сильные, но словно не имеющие костей, изгибаются не только в коленях, но и ниже, как у животных, в середине икр, покрытых густой черной шерстью, исчезающей лишь у самых копыт – больших, раздвоенных, лаково поблескивающих серым в тусклом осеннем свете*.

В панике выбежав на открытое пространство, существо неловко, как будто до сих пор не научившись управляться с собственным телом, запинается о камень и, не удержав равновесия, падает. Скорчившись, оно остается лежать на земле, плача и поскуливая, как раненый зверь. Обвив себя хвостом, оно подтягивает колени к груди, беззащитно обнажая пах, не обращая внимания на то, что за ним наблюдают.

Джон подходит чуть ближе, успокаивающе выставив перед собой руки.

Лес молчит.

~

**То, что твое, – наше.**

~

Джон словно пересекает колдовской круг, невидимой нитью очертивший землю, - он делает шаг, и создание подбирается, чувствуя опасность. Оно выпрямляет ноги и замирает, а затем встает на четвереньки, поворачиваясь к Джону лицом. Широко расставив руки и упершись копытами в скользкую листву, оно наклоняет голову, кидая исподлобья злой и испуганный взгляд. 

Его спина напряжена, бедро правой ноги прижато к груди, а левая выставлена далеко назад. Ягодицы и хвост, кончик которого безостановочно молотит по листьям и веткам, практически параллельны земле. 

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Джон останавливается, боясь сделать неверное движение.

Листья деревьев, окружающих их неприступной громадой, не шевелятся даже от слабого дуновения ветерка. Лишь прелая гниль, взлетающая в воздух от хлестких ударов хвоста, кружится и вновь оседает на плоские, раскиданные вокруг камни. 

\- Я… - хрипло произносит Джон и тут же закашливается.

Он так долго не произносил даже самых простых слов, что неожиданно напрягшиеся связки обжигает огнем. От резкого, громкого звука существо дергается и выгибает спину, как будто хочет вздыбить шерсть, чтобы казаться больше. Его зрачки, бешено мечущиеся то вправо, то влево, становятся еще шире, затапливая чернильной тьмой светлую радужку.

\- Я не… - еще раз пробует Джон и, подавив новый приступ кашля, продолжает: - …Не причиню тебе вреда… Видишь?

Он вскидывает вверх ладони, и существо мгновенно делает шаг назад, взрыхляя копытами влажную почву.

Джон пытается вспомнить, как они с товарищами приручали дикую лисицу, неожиданно забредшую на базу в поисках еды, но перед его глазами только пыль, песок и белое, без единого облачка, небо, подернутое маревом жары. Джон молчит слишком долго.

Существо выгибается, приподнимает верхнюю губу и рычит. Еще секунда, и оно прыгнет.

Джон закрывает глаза.

~

**Раз, два, три…**

~

Джон встряхивается и начинает быстро снимать с себя одежду. За пару секунд он расстегивает и сбрасывает с плеч куртку и, лишь убедившись, что создание заинтересованно замерло, замедляет темп. Постепенно, успокаивая плавными движениями, Джон раздевается до нижнего белья, а затем снимает и его, отбрасывая весь ворох одежды подальше. Ему холодно, босые ступни коченеют от влаги, впитавшейся в землю, но он не двигается. Выпрямившись, словно на построении, он смотрит ровно вперед. Взгляни он сейчас в светлые глаза, и это расценят как атаку. 

Создание расслабляется – исчезает защитная стойка, уходит напряжение готовых к битве мышц. Дождавшись, когда человек замрет, оно подбирается и, опираясь на руки и копыта, начинает приближаться, перетекая, словно ртуть. Так не станет двигаться человек, опустившийся на четвереньки – колени существа высоко подняты, локти широко расставлены, а голова низко опущена.

Оно принюхивается, широко раздувая ноздри, и приближается очень медленно, останавливаясь после каждого шага. Хвост, нервно бьющий по земле, то взмывает вверх наподобие скорпионьего жала, то замирает, неуверенно подрагивая. 

Джон стоит, не опуская голову и не смея взглянуть вниз, но чувствует, как его коленей и бедер касается кончик носа. Волоски на его ногах мгновенно встают дыбом. 

Существо приподнимается, утыкаясь носом в пах Джона, и без всякого стеснения обнюхивает его яички и член, затем привстает и двигается выше – от живота к груди и плечам. Его глаза горят, зрачки чуть расширены, рот слегка приоткрыт, - почти человеческая заинтересованность, пропадающая так стремительно, что Джон не успевает ее заметить. 

Обнюхав Джона с головы до ног, создание теряет к нему всякий интерес и, вновь опустившись на четвереньки, спокойно отворачивается, как будто забыв о недавнем приступе паники. Оно ведет себя так, словно находится в полном одиночестве в глубине лесной чащи.

Пока создание стоит к нему спиной Джон, облегченно выдохнув, быстро нагибается, подхватывает с земли ботинки и обувает их, оставляя прочую одежду валяться бесформенной кучей. 

Присев на корточки, он наблюдает, не делая попыток приблизится. Существо двигается рвано и нервно, опираясь при ходьбе на ребра ладоней и неуклюже выворачивая щиколотки. Грация не исчезает, лишь становится другой - неловкой, как у сломанной заводной игрушки. В его жестах сквозит что-то детское, отдаленно похожее на…

Нет, Джон видит, это создание не человек. В его взгляде нет разума – мутный и темный, он скользит, не задерживаясь ни на чем конкретном, как ветер по глади реки.

~

**Мы сделали с тобой это.**

~

Прежде чем Джон решается сделать первый шаг, проходит полчаса. Существо все так же крутится вокруг, как будто и не собирается никуда уходить, – деловито и абсолютно бессознательно оно возится в земле и палой листве. 

Набравшись смелости, Джон в течение пятнадцати минут постепенно приближается, боясь сделать неловкое движение.

Как только он оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, существо замирает. Оно скашивает глаза, сидя на корточках в пол-оборота, и наблюдает за ним. Оно не проявляет агрессии, лишь чуть подергивается тонкий хвост, струящийся по земле. 

Джон замирает, вытянув вперед руку, и ждет. 

Через мучительно долгую минуту существо, не меняя позы, поворачивает голову, устремляя на Джона чистый взгляд серых глаз. Их выражение на какое-то мгновение становится почти человеческим, как будто оно задумывается о чем-то, и в эту секунду лес замирает, а затем, будто во сне, под кронами деревьев что-то начинает распухать, увеличиваться, расти, выгибая ветки и тонкие стволы…

Существо вскрикивает, в ужасе кидается к Джону, вжимаясь спиной в его ноги, и тот чуть не падает, но вовремя успевает схватиться за белые дрожащие плечи. 

Бессвязно лепеча, пытаясь оставаться на месте и одновременно бежать, создание взрывает копытами черную землю, превращая твердь под ногами в черно-серое месиво. Оно пятится, помогая себе руками и хвостом, как можно дальше от деревьев, стоящих сплошной темно-зеленой стеной.

Листья неподвижны, ветви не шевелятся, и Джон не понимает, что происходит, но чувствует чужой страх. На мгновение стиснув пальцами вздрагивающие плечи, он отходит в сторону, а затем делает шаг вперед, вставая между существом и лесом.

Он смотрит на деревья и неподвижные ветви. Он видит стволы и узлы корней. Он чувствует, как сзади к его ногам прижимается дрожащее тело, как хлещет по лодыжкам и бедрам длинный тонкий хвост.

Он готов бросить вызов всему, что может появиться из темноты леса. 

Но ничего не появляется.

Пристальный взгляд, обращенный к ним из серой пустоты неба, видит только неподвижный, бескрайний лес, раскинувшийся вокруг на многие мили, и их крохотные тела, заключенные, словно в утробе, в море подступающих деревьев. 

~

**Мы закончили.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Примечания автора:_  
>  * Внешность Шерлока - это что-то среднее между вот этим: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/5/3/2/653225/78730815.jpg   
> и вот этим:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/5/3/2/653225/78730816.jpg  
> Лицо, естественно, осталось неизменным.


	3. Доместикация

Дом, в котором живет Джон, сделан из кирпича, а не из дерева - одноэтажный, просторный, с теплым высоким чердаком. Он был построен в этих лесах еще пару столетий назад. В его стенах успело пожить не меньше полусотни человек, но, казалось, он остался неизменным с той поры, когда в нем поселились первые шотландские переселенцы. Мебель, прочная и проморенная, непоколебимо стояла на своих местах, оставляя в полу темные вмятины, шторы и тяжелые скатерти как будто не теряли своей белизны за давностью лет.

В комнатах всегда было тепло. Последние жильцы вставили в окна стеклопакеты. Электричество в каждую комнату было проведено еще в середине прошлого века, а спутниковая антенна на крыше ловила Интернет-сигнал, слабый, но стабильный. 

В этом месте было что-то спокойное, неколебимое, сонное. Иногда Джону казалось, что дом более реален, чем он сам. 

Половицы никогда не скрипели, ставни по ночам не хлопали. Это место словно застыло, погрузилось в ил, замерло под прозрачной толщей воды. 

Джону казалось, что здесь безопасно. 

Впервые увидев этот дом, Джон вспомнил, что тот снился ему, когда он был ребенком. Были те сны кошмарами или грезами, он не знал. 

~

Существо осваивается на новом месте удивительно быстро. Джон не успевает даже полностью открыть входную дверь, как оно проскальзывает внутрь, мазнув хвостом и голыми ягодицами по его бедру. 

Обнюхивая каждый предмет, попадающийся на его пути, оно обходит комнаты, тыкаясь носом во все углы и щели. Его интересует решительно все – от грязного белья Джона, которое оно перерывает носом, пока сам Джон не оттаскивает его силой, до кухонной посуды. Оно осматривает каждую вещь, не используя рук, лишь зарываясь лицом в ткань, роняя банки и разбрасывая листы бумаги.

Оно залезает на столы и шкафы, ползает по любым горизонтальным поверхностям так же, как по полу. Все, что оно видит – единый ландшафт, различающийся лишь звуками и запахами. На скатерти стола оно оставляет такие же грязные отпечатки ладоней и копыт, как и на полу.

Джон следует за ним из комнаты в комнату, с каждым шагом убеждаясь, что человеческое лицо – лишь маска.

Он отчаянно хочет уловить на нем хотя бы проблеск интеллекта, но все тщетно.

Существо, взгромоздившееся на кухонную тумбу, поддевает носом алюминиевый дуршлаг, и тот с грохотом катится по полу.

~

\- Эй, - шепчет Джон, осторожно протягивая руку к сидящему на полу созданию, которое тут же еле заметно напрягается, следя за ним краем глаза. – Как же мне тебя называть?

Джон не убирает руку, но и не прикасается, держа пальцы в паре дюймов от белой кожи, покрытой землей и прилипшими травинками.

\- Может быть, у тебя есть имя?

Существо раздраженно дергает хвостом. Выражение его глаз становится рассеянным и удивленным, как будто оно внезапно вспоминает что-то важное и необычное. Несколько секунд его взгляд перебегает с предмета на предмет, а потом останавливается на руках, лежащих на коленях ладонями вверх. Существо разглядывает свои подрагивающие пальцы и грязные запястья, иссеченные шрамами, так, будто видит их впервые. Кажется, оно силится что-то понять, но не может

Джон спрашивает:

\- Говард?

Существо дергается и мотает головой.

Джон изумленно приподнимает брови. Это почти похоже на диалог. Его понимают. Оно понимает, что он говорит. 

Невероятно.

\- Герберт?

Существо мотает головой снова, то ли просто встряхиваясь, то ли действительно понимая суть вопроса. Звук, который затем вырывается из его горла, – смесь шипящих и горлового рычания, мешанина, почти лишенная гласных, но Джону удается разобрать.

\- Ш… Шер… лок? Да? – неуверенно произносит он, понимая, что мог просто принять желаемое за действительное. – Шерлок?

Услышав произнесенное Джоном имя, создание вздрагивает, кивает и одновременно мотает головой. Его бьет крупная дрожь, глаза распахиваются, а хвост, до этого спокойно обвивавший ноги, бьет по бедрам и полу.

\- Стой, успокойся, я не хотел… - Джон не успевает подавить первый порыв и кидается к существу, словно к маленькому ребенку, которого могут успокоить объятия.

Создание отшатывается в ужасе, хлестнув его хвостом по щеке, и, покачиваясь, бросается прочь, сбивая попавшиеся на пути предметы. Оно мечется по гостиной, а Джон стоит, вскинув руки, и боится сделать неверный шаг.

Наткнувшись на угол стола, покрытого свисающей до пола белоснежной скатертью, существо ныряет под нее и затихает. Джон слышит лишь глухой стук копыт по полу, когда оно передвигает ноги.

Он вздыхает и, стараясь ходить как можно тише, начинает наводить порядок. Поднимая настольную лампу или передвигая кресло, он косится на белое полотно, из-за которого, он уверен, за ним пристально наблюдают, но оно остается неподвижным.

~

Черные воды темноты смыкаются за окнами. Существо так и не выходит из своего укрытия. Из-под стола не раздается ни звука.

Джон думает, что ему нужно идти спать, но бросить Шерлока здесь…

Он аккуратно закрывает все ставни и двери, приносит на диван, стоящий в гостиной, подушку и одеяло, садится так, чтобы видеть стол, и берет ноутбук.

Он знает, что засыпать в одной комнате с диким зверем небезопасно, но не может просто взять и уйти в свою спальню.

Несколько часов гостиную наполняет лишь тишина. Снаружи не доносится ни звука. Внутри слышно только дыхание Джона. Мертвенный свет экрана освещает его лицо, все остальное погружено во мрак.

Ближе к полуночи он засыпает, и ему ничего не снится.

~

_[новая запись]_

_Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джон Ватсон, и я недавно вернулся из Афганистана. Как-то раз…_

_[удалить]_

_У меня маленький домик в лесу. Один из тех, которыми пользуются лесники или геологи. Стоит на отшибе, а вокруг ни души, только лес и холмы. Самое лучшее место для съемок фильма ужасов…_

_[удалить]_

_Я не думал, что все обернется именно так, когда…_

_[удалить]_

_Его зовут Шерлок._

_[опубликовать новую запись]_

~

Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь щели в ставнях. Джон открывает глаза. Первое, что он хочет сделать – поднять скатерть и проверить там ли еще Шерлок, но сдерживается.

Он неторопливо идет на кухню и готовит завтрак, размышляя о том, чем кормить создание, прячущееся за пологом скатерти. Его руки двигаются сами по себе, взгляд, обращенный внутрь, тускнеет. Все его мысли сосредоточены на существе, сидящем под столом.

На Шерлоке.

Левая рука Джона не дрожит.

Когда через час Джон подходит к столу, неся на тарелке вареное куриное филе, он даже не вспоминает о больной ноге. Он садится на пол, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и ставит тарелку на некотором расстоянии от свисающей скатерти.

Ему кажется, что если он откинет полог сам, за ним никого не окажется. Словно все было сном. Словно воспаленная полоса, багровеющая на его щеке, - недостаточное доказательство.

Пятнадцать минут спустя скатерть начинает шевелиться. Снежно-белая поверхность морщится, будто вода, подергивающаяся рябью, и из-под края показываются кончики пальцев. Осторожно, вздрагивая, они пробираются вперед, слепо пытаясь нащупать тарелку.

Джон, нарочито громко стукнув по полу, отодвигает ее подальше.

Пальцы мгновенно исчезают.

Когда через десять минут ткань провисает, обрамляя бледное лицо тяжелыми складками, Джон сильнее стискивает руки в кулаки, стараясь не шевелиться. Светло-серые глаза следят за каждым его движением.

Он уже хочет протянуть руку, чтобы отодвинуть тарелку еще дальше, но Шерлок оказывается быстрее. Мазнув по белому фарфору ладонью, он хватает столько мяса, сколько умещается в ладонь, и снова скрывается за белым пологом. Маленькие кусочки, выскользнувшие из его пальцев, веером разлетаются по полу, бульон, натекший в тарелку, пачкает скатерть и брюки Джона.

Джон вздыхает и, слушая жадное чавканье, уходит на кухню.

~

Шерлок не выходит из-под стола ни вечером, ни на следующий день. Джон гипнотизирует взглядом скатерть, но из-за ее полога не доносится ни звуков, ни запахов. Он думал, что очень скоро комнату наполнит тяжелый запах зверя или немытого тела, но в воздухе лишь изредка появлялись слабые нотки озона или сладковатые – гнильцы. 

Он не представляет, что Шерлок делает все это время. Возможно, спит, возможно, слушает звук его шагов или просто сидит в оцепенении. Джон знает, что нужна приманка. 

Спустившись в подвал, он долго роется в завалах вещей, оставленных предыдущими жильцами, и наконец находит то, что нужно. Снова усевшись напротив стола, он разводит ладони в стороны, и между ними повисает радужная слинки*, пружинисто покачивающаяся в такт едва заметным движениям.

В детстве Джон мог играть с ней часами, заставляя шагать вниз по ступенькам раз за разом. Бесконечно. Следить, как ожившая спиралька ступает по бордовой ковровой дорожке, украшенной мелкими бледными цветочками.

Пружинка шуршит в его руках, цветные секторы перекатываются из одной ладони в другую. Джон неотрывно смотрит на стол.

Как и день назад, ткань провисает, ниспадая по крутым рогам и спутанным волосам снежным покрывалом. Серые глаза устремлены не на Джона, а на его руки, которые опутывает радужная паутина.

Джон выжидает какое-то время, и одним движением складывает слинки на левой ладони. Не отводя взгляда от заинтересованно замершего Шерлока, прижимающегося грудью к своим бедрам, он кладет пружинку на пол между ними.

Спираль застывает ровным неподвижным цилиндром. Шерлок не отрывает от нее глаз.

Он тянется к ней носом, но потом будто натыкается на невидимую стену и возвращается в прежнее положение. Помедлив секунду, он протягивает руку, медленно и неловко, будто неуверенный в том, что делает. Как только кончики его пальцев касаются пластмассы, пружинка падает идеальной аркой.

Рука Шерлока замирает, пальцы зависают в воздухе, и он зачарованно склоняет голову на бок, спутанные кудри скользят по ребристым полукружиям рогов. 

Джон протягивает руку, медленно, осторожно, и касается кончиками пальцев темных волос. Шерлок не отстраняется. Он так поглощен созерцанием загадочного предмета, что вовсе не замечает лежащей на его голове руки. 

Мгновение спустя он вновь тянется вперед, обхватывая пружинку ладонями. Он не использует большой палец, и Джон это замечает.

Слинки скользит из руки в руку не так ловко, как у Джона, но Шерлок не обращает на это внимания. Глядя, как сменяют друг друга цвета пластика, он постепенно выползает из-под стола и садится на колени, упираясь голыми ягодицами в копыта.

Джон копирует его позу, не отнимая руки от темных волос.

\- Шерлок, - шепчет он.

Тот не вздрагивает. Он вообще как будто не слышит, лишь раздраженно дергается кончик его гибкого хвоста.

\- Шерлок, - чуть громче повторяет Джон.

Шерлок отрывается от игрушки и устремляет на него ясный взгляд прозрачных серых глаз.

~

Джон видит, что на коже Шерлока остался тонкий серый налет – песок, земля, грязь, травинки и ошметки сухой листвы. От него по-прежнему не пахнет, его лицо выглядит чистым, но шерсть на его ногах свалялась, а волосы запутались и потускнели.

Шерлок больше не прячется под столом, теперь он ходит по всему дому свободно, как хозяин, абсолютно не обращая внимания на Джона. Он уже успел исследовать каждую комнату, поэтому переключает свое внимание на отдельные вещи. 

Он зубами вытаскивает из шкафа футболки Джона, носом опрокидывает кружки и подставки для посуды, обматывает вокруг рогов шторы, а на замечания реагирует с презрительным равнодушием, словно не слышит ругани и мягких увещеваний. 

Он не смотрит на Джона, не подходит к нему, избегает любого физического контакта.

Джон устало вздыхает, представляя, сколько сил ему потребуется, чтобы затащить его в ванную.

Он начинает с простого – с разговора, но Шерлок даже не поворачивает голову в его сторону. Сидя на корточках у комода и опираясь на него предплечьями, он продолжает наблюдать за настенными часами, не моргая, затаив дыхание.

Джон повторяет попытку, но результат все тот же.

Ему ничего не остается, кроме как подойти и аккуратно обхватить Шерлока поперек груди. Тот не замечает даже этого. 

Джон чувствует под пальцами тепло кожи, ровное биение сердца и спокойное чередование вдохов и выдохов. Только когда он, чуть напрягшись, пытается встать, утягивая Шерлока за собой, тот реагирует на прикосновение. Он начинает слабо отбиваться, обвивая хвостом ноги и ягодицы Джона, но вскоре снова равнодушно затихает в его руках.

Всю дорогу до ванной он висит в его объятиях, как тряпичная кукла, лишь изредка перебирая волочащимися по полу ногами. Он не противится, но и не слишком помогает, будто все силы разом его покинули. Он выключается, как заводной человечек, позволяя делать со своим телом все, что угодно.

Только в ванной, под душем, из которого начинает литься слишком горячая вода, он оживает. Словно запертый в клетке зверь, он бьется, и исходящие паром струи хлещут по его лицу и спине.

\- Стой, Шерлок, стой, успокойся! – Джон старается перекричать шум воды и грохот копыт, стучащих по чугунному дну.

Но в глазах Шерлока паника, его рот приоткрыт, а из горла вырываются нечленораздельные жалобные звуки. Он пытается вырваться, поднырнуть под расставленными в разные стороны руками Джона и, в конце концов, падает, ударяясь локтями об эмалевый бортик, а коленями – о потрескавшееся дно ванной.

Видя лицо, исказившееся от боли, Джон тут же отступает и торопливо выключает воду, одновременно протягивая руку к заранее приготовленному полотенцу.

\- Шерлок… черт… прости, я не хотел, - повторяет он, закутывая в мягкую ткань дрожащее тело. – Если бы ты не сопротивлялся…

Шерлок не шевелится. Подтянув колени к груди и зарывшись пальцами в черный мех на своих икрах, он, тихонько раскачиваясь, безучастно смотрит в одну точку.

Джон пытается поднять его, но ничего не выходит. Он отступает к двери, потом снова подходит к ванне, вскидывает руки и прижимает ладонь ко лбу. Он причинил боль, хотя не хотел этого. Он не знает, что делать дальше.

\- Я… - внезапно ему в голову приходит мысль. – Вот как мы поступим…

Он вытаскивает из-под ванной алюминиевый таз и, поставив его в раковину, наполняет водой. Он опускается перед ванной на колени и, взяв в руки губку, окунает ее теплую воду.

Очищая бледную кожу, влага стекает из-под его ладоней, унося с собой пот и пыль, оставляющие на дне ванной сероватые разводы. 

Шерлок неподвижен.

Джон обмывает его плечи и живот, скользит губкой по ногам, паху и хвосту. Секунду помедлив, он набирает в таз новую порцию воды и тонкой струйкой выливает ее на голову Шерлока, а потом, намылив руки, зарывается пальцами в мокрые пряди.

Он слышит резкие вдохи Шерлока, видит родинки на его груди и шее, блеск мокрой шерсти на его тонких щиколотках. Кончик безжизненно лежащего хвоста скользит по его ладони. Капли, стекающие с темных волос, падают на его предплечья. Запястья, покрытые странными глубокими шрамами, похожими на языческие символы, подрагивая, ложатся в ладони. Дыхание, вырывающееся из полуоткрытого рта, щекочет сгиб его локтя.

Джон вновь оборачивает Шерлока полотенцем, и тот неожиданно подается вперед, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

~

_Излюбленное место Шерлока – стол. Он облюбовал его еще в самый первый день, и с тех пор натаскал под него кучу одеял, подушек и полотенец, соорудив себе что-то вроде гнезда. Не знаю, как это точно выглядит, стараюсь туда не заглядывать, потому что ему это не понравится._

_Мы с ним вроде как стараемся соблюдать нейтралитет: я не трогаю его «гнездо», а он не топчется копытами по мне и моей кровати. Вот такие у нас правила._

_Правда это единственное, к чему я смог его приучить – криком и угрозами, после которых он полдня ходил, поджав хвост, как котенок, которого потыкали носом. Во всем остальном реакции от него не добиться. Чаще всего он меня попросту не замечает, не воспринимает как живое существо и уж тем более, как того, кто может отдавать ему какие-то приказы._

_Я знаю, некоторые собаки ведут себя так, пока не покажешь им, что ты… ну, хозяин, глава стаи, что-то вроде._

_В общем, я думаю, нам не обойтись без дрессировки. К сожалению._

~

Шерлок ходит по дому полностью обнаженным.

Он не признает одежды. Он срывает с себя брюки, выпутывается из рубашек и разрывает хвостом нижнее белье.

Джон видит ненапряженный член, покачивающийся между его бедер, когда он сидит на корточках. Видит ягодицы, раскрывающиеся, когда он ползет, выискивая что-то любопытное на полу. Видит розоватое колечко ануса, над которым дергается из стороны в сторону тонкий хвост. Видит изгиб поясницы, когда Шерлок расставляет ноги и опирается на руки, чтобы собрать губами кусочки курицы.

Джон старается отвести взгляд. Старается смотреть Шерлоку только в глаза. 

~

Джон все еще спит на диване в гостиной. Сон не идет к нему, если он не слышит размеренного дыхания, доносящегося из-под стола.

Иногда, в тишине, он думает о том, что было бы, сложись все иначе. О том, что он должен был сделать, о том, чего не сделал, о том, что ему делать дальше.

Шерлок будит его посреди ночи. Джон резко просыпается от звука шагов и садится, сонно потирая глаза. Шерлок, выпрямившись во весь рост, стоит в углу, его голова опущена, а руки безвольно свисают вдоль туловища. 

\- Шерлок? – Джон поднимается, чтобы подойти ближе. – Шерлок, ты почему не спишь?

Шерлок не оборачивается. Не движется. Не дышит. Кажется, что его вообще не существует. Он неестественно неподвижен, будто призрак, тень, видение. Лунный свет, проходящий сквозь окна, покрывает его кожу бледно-голубым сиянием.

Джон замирает.

\- Шерлок… - выдыхает он.

Тело Шерлока пронзает судорогой, он вздрагивает, и из его горла вырывается слабый вскрик. Выгнувшись, он медленно поворачивается и тут же опускается на четвереньки, будто невидимая рука толкает его ближе к полу. Пока Джон встает, он успевает снова забраться под стол и улечься там так, как будто ничего не произошло.

~

_Полезные ссылки:_

_http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feral_child_

_http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_the_Wild_Boy_

_http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amala_and_Kamala_

_http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genie_(feral_child)_

_Оказывается, я не единственный, кто попал в такую ситуацию. Раньше я думал, что Маугли – выдумка, детская книжка, но, выходит, такие дети существуют. Их очень много и, что самое любопытное, подобные случаи были зафиксированы столетия назад._

_Честно говоря, я просмотрел статьи только мельком, но уже нашел сходства. Шерлок ведет себя абсолютно так же, как эти дети, даже в мелочах. Невольно задумаешься о том, что он делал в той пещере…_

_Думаю, надо все это изучить подробнее, раньше я с таким не сталкивался, хотя моя практика была весьма обширной. Надеюсь, вся эта информация будет полезной для нас с Шерлоком, и мы сможем продвинуться вперед._

~

Шерлок смотрит в окно больше пяти часов.

Джон занимается делами, ходит по дому, думая о своем, но периодически кидает на него взгляд, отмечая, что прошло уже десять, двадцать, тридцать минут.

Забравшись с ногами на диван, Шерлок сжимает пальцами спинку и смотрит на лес.

Из окна видна низкая трава с редкими стрелками бухарника, становящаяся выше, превращающаяся в подлесок, льнущая к деревьям и узловатым корням. Ровные и толстые стволы смыкаются, уходя вглубь, переплетаются ветвями, не шевелясь, недвижно. 

Шерлок смотрит не отрываясь.

Джон подходит и, вглядываясь в даль, встает у него за спиной. Его взгляд скользит по ветвям, небу, облакам и траве, вызывая умиротворенные, успокаивающие мысли. Он стоит рядом с Шерлоком пять минут, но ничего не происходит.

Когда он отворачивается, между стволов появляется нечто, но через миг исчезает.

~

\- Шерлок, так нельзя! Шерлок!.. Шерлок!.. Шерлок, фу! О, черт… прости…

Джон трет ладонями лицо и устало опускает руки. Шерлок, не обращая на него внимания, продолжает рыться в кухонном шкафу. Из-за распахнутых дверец виднеются только копыта и нервно подергивающийся хвост, скользящий по обнаженным ягодицам. 

\- Шерлок, - Джон пробует подойти, но кончик резко взметнувшегося вверх хвоста преграждает ему дорогу. 

Шерлок оборачивается, кинув на него равнодушный и слегка раздраженный взгляд, а потом снова скрывается за открытыми дверцами.

\- Шерлок, - с отчаянием выдыхает Джон и сжимает пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь.

Его шея напрягается, на скулах выступают желваки. Не выдержав, он с размаху бьет кулаком по ближайшему шкафчику.

Хвост, до этого предостерегающе подрагивающий перед его лицом, словно подбитый воздушный змей, падает вниз, а Шерлок замирает. Медленно пятясь, он выползает из шкафчика и резко садится на ягодицы, как только учащийся ходить ребенок, не удержавший веса своего тела.

Джон пораженно застывает, забыв про собственную злость. Шерлок складывает руки на коленях, обвивая хвост вокруг ног.

\- Шерлок…

Джон подходит ближе и садится рядом с ним на корточки. Протянув руку, он кончиками пальцев касается лица Шерлока, и тот не отстраняется. Он позволяет гладить свое лицо, проводить по щекам и скулам ладонью, но его безучастный взгляд устремлен в одну точку.

Только когда Джон обхватывает его голову руками и прижимается губами к волосам, он отшатывается и с шипением вскакивает, отгородившись хвостом.

\- Нет… Я не это имел в… - Джон протягивает к нему руку, но его пальцы тут же обжигает острой болью.

Шерлок встает на четвереньки и стремительно выпрыгивает из комнаты. Джон опускается на колени и закрывает руками лицо.

~

Джон выглядывает из кухни и пораженно застывает с полотенцем в руках.

Шерлок смотрит в зеркало, висящее в гостиной. Он крутится перед ним, взмахивая хвостом, смотрит в прозрачную глубину пристально и напряженно.

Джон осторожно идет вперед, боясь спугнуть громким звуком шагов.

Внезапно Шерлок поднимает голову, и Джон видит, что его взгляд устремлен на белесого ночного мотылька, сидящего на позолоченной раме. Шерлок не видит себя в зеркале.

Сложив тонкие крылья, мотылек падает, и Шерлок накрывает его ладонью. 

~

Джон целует Шерлока, и тот с жаром ему отвечает, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за его шею. Кожа Шерлока, гладкая и белая, горит огнем, Джон чувствует этот жар, скользя руками по выступающим ключицам, груди и животу.

Шерлок подается вперед, прижимается к Джону всем телом, и тот сжимает пальцами его соски, впиваясь в шею поцелуем. Шерлок стонет, выгибается, широко распахивая рот и зажмуриваясь. Его волосы спутанным нимбом рассыпаются по диванной подушке.

Он дрожит, хрипло стонет в объятиях Джона, покрывая поцелуями его шею и грудь, нетерпеливо вскидывая бедра. Воздух между их телами становится горячим, а стены плывут вокруг, как картинки в волшебном фонаре. Тени сгущаются в углах комнаты.

Резко выдохнув, Джон смазывает себя и входит, медленно, вглядываясь в лицо Шерлока. Тот ничего не говорит, лишь кусает губы и откидывает голову назад, дыша быстро и неглубоко. 

Джон подается вперед, входит до конца и начинает двигаться, не отрывая от Шерлока взгляда. Он так много хочет ему сказать, кажется, слова уже почти срываются с его языка, но он лишь ускоряет движения, касаясь губами лба и скул Шерлока. 

Они оба застывают на грани оргазма, и Шерлок открывает глаза.

Джон просыпается.

~

_Шерлок никогда не улыбается. Никогда._

_Он может радоваться, утаскивая со стола пирожки, которые я иногда покупаю в кондитерской Бёркитсвилля, или довольно жмуриться, распотрошив диванную подушку, но это… не то._

_Честно скажу, я пробовал его развеселить. Кривлялся, как идиот, добрых пять минут, а он смотрел на меня удивленным и недоуменным взглядом, замерев, точно испуганная ящерица. Я пробовал кормить его сладким. Показывал всякие интересные штуковины. Боже, я столько всего перепробовал!_

_Ни-че-го._

_Не знаю, почему я так ношусь с этой улыбкой. Наверное, потому что это… немного жутко. Мы и сами не замечаем, как часто улыбаемся, пока не встретим человека, который не делает этого вообще._

_Я бы правда хотел, чтобы он просто улыбнулся._

~

Шерлоку нужен свежий воздух, Джон знает это. Запереть его в доме – не самый лучший выход. Он понимает, что Шерлок может убежать, едва входная дверь будет открыта, но он не должен держать его взаперти вечно. На секунду у него мелькает мысль вывести его из дома на поводке, но он с отвращением ее отбрасывает. Шерлок не человек, но он… похож на человека. Джон не хочет унижать его, даже делая это для его же блага.

Но на открытом пространстве Шерлок ведет себя хорошо, не отходя от Джона ни на шаг. Он не приближается к нему, но держится на расстоянии не более пары футов – крутится рядом с домом, не делая попыток сбежать.

Вместе с Джоном они сидят на солнышке, подставляя лица теплому осеннему солнцу.

Трава скользит по коже Шерлока, пушистые метелки щекочут его ягодицы, хвост покрывается пыльцой крохотных желтых цветков, осыпающихся от прикосновения.

Джон расстегивает рубашку, снимает брюки. В одном нижнем белье он ложится на землю, раскинув руки и ноги. Он смотрит в небо и слышит, как со свистом рассекает воздух хвост Шерлока, точными ударами переламывающий тонкие стебли былья.

Лицо Шерлока возникает в поле его зрения – перевернутое и серьезное на фоне голубого неба. Он загораживает солнечный свет, и Джон несколько раз моргает, привыкая к полумраку упавшей на него тени.

Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза слишком долго. Джону кажется, что он сейчас наклонится и поцелует его, но тот урчит что-то невнятное и убегает.

Джон приподнимается на локте, следя за ним взглядом, а потом падает обратно, сжимая в пальцах зеленые стебли травы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Примечания автора:_
> 
> *Слинки (швед. Slinky — загадочный, гладкий и извилистый) — игрушка-пружина, созданная в 1943 году в США Ричардом Джеймсом изначально из металла чёрного цвета, также известная под именем «Андамания». Её можно перекидывать из руки в руку и тем самым успокаивать нервы. Также она умеет «шагать» вниз по ступенькам. Настоящая пружинка Слинки до сих пор производится только в США и бывает только круглой формы и одного цвета. В 90х появилось много подделок из Юго-Восточной Азии в форме сердечек, звёздочек и бабочек, часто окрашенных в цвета радуги.  
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Слинки


	4. Война

Через много дней после того, как Шерлок поселяется в его доме, Джона обжигает волной иссушающего ужаса, что тот может найти его пистолет. Он кидается к прикроватный тумбочке и понимает, что ее ящик все так же надежно заперт. Но, открывая его, он все равно ожидает худшего. В его воображении случайная пуля разрывает белую кожу, и безостановочно текущая кровь впитывается в черную лоснящуюся шерсть.

С громко бухающим сердцем он прячет пистолет за поясом джинсов, а потом кладет его на самую высокую полку в чулане, спрятав в жестяной кейс из-под медикаментов. 

Закопать, выбросить, уничтожить… Джон колеблется, но все же отбрасывает эти мысли.

Оба входа в чулан он запирает как можно надежнее. 

~

\- Шерлок, обедать! – Джон ставит тарелку с вареным мясом около стола, а сам садится на диван.

Шерлок, с громким топотом врывающийся в гостиную, сразу же бросается к приготовленной для него еде.

Он игнорирует тарелку, ребром ладони сметая мясо на пол, и начинает жадно есть, ловко подцепляя губами маленькие кусочки.

\- Нет, Шерлок, нет, - Джон поднимается с дивана и подходит ближе. – Глупый, ведь так же неудобно.

Он протягивает руку, чтобы переложить несколько кусочков обратно, но кончик гибкого хвоста предупреждающе шлепает его по тыльной стороне ладони. Шерлок загораживает мясо руками и тихо рычит, глядя на Джона равнодушно, но настороженно. 

От неожиданности тот отступает, и Шерлок, убедившись, что он отошел на достаточное расстояние, продолжает есть. Хвост все еще покачивается перед его головой, словно сверхчувствительный перископ. 

Джон делает еще несколько шагов назад и останавливается. Стиснув левую руку в кулак, он хочет вернуться, чтобы на правах хозяина потребовать подчинения, но понимает, что момент упущен.

Еще в армии, когда к нему приставили отряд неопытных контрактников первого года службы, только-только прошедших инструктаж, он понял, что воспитатель из него неважный. Молодые, брызжущие энергией мужчины, слушались его с неохотой, подчиняясь с ленцой и легким презрением, спрятанным в улыбках. Высокие и сильные, они возвышались над ним, как скалы, поднимающиеся до той высоты, где воздух разряжен, а голос слабеет. 

Джон стискивает челюсти и идет на кухню за тряпкой. Вытирая с пола потеки бульона и остатки куриного мяса, он видит за откинутым пологом скатерти свернувшегося калачиком Шерлока.

Солнце, пробивающееся сквозь белую ткань, выравнивает цвет его лица, высвечивая появившийся на щеках румянец. Локоны его волос отливают разноцветными искрами. Глаза, полуприкрытые от сонной сытости, безжизненны и лишены даже намека на разум.

~

Шерлок лежит на полу, лениво следя за пятнами света. В падающих из окна лучах кружатся частички пыли, блестящие и невесомые. Джона нет в доме. 

Очень тихо.

Шерлок закрывает глаза, и в этот момент на его лицо падает тень того, что появляется за стеклом. 

Спустя секунду он кричит.

~

Джон возвращается из Бёркитсвилля под вечер, устало открывает дверь и сгружает тяжелые пакеты на кухонный стол. Не включая света, он опирается о столешницу, выдыхает и, лишь подняв глаза, видит съежившегося Шерлока, забившегося в угол между кухонной тумбой и мойкой. 

Забыв обо всем, Джон кидается к нему, задавая сразу с десяток вопросов и, даже не надеясь на ответ, начинает ощупывать, ища повреждения.

Глаза Шерлока расширены, кожа белее полотна, и губы, сливающиеся с ней, делают лицо похожим на маску.

\- Что случилось? Шерлок?.. Господи… Что случилось?!

Шерлок здоров, на его теле нет ни ран, ни синяков. Все в порядке, только на лице его застыла маска нечеловеческого ужаса. Словно Джон, как тогда, несколько недель назад, снова назвал его по имени.

Шерлок будто парализован, его мышцы тверды как камень, а дыхание быстрое и резкое. Кажется, что его глаза горят, светлея в сгущающихся сумерках. 

Джон сидит рядом с ним до самой темноты, вглядываясь в искаженное лицо. Он пытается понять, что случилось, но не может. Заходя внутрь дома, он открывал замок на входной двери – он прекрасно это помнит. Никто не мог проникнуть в дом, а Шерлок не мог выйти. Что-то напугало Шерлока прямо здесь.

Когда часы в гостиной бьют двенадцать, Шерлок встряхивается и, посидев еще несколько минут, уходит, не удостоив Джона даже взглядом.

~

_Сегодня в магазине Элли (очень милая девушка, кстати) сказала, что я покупаю слишком много мяса и спросила, не завел ли я собаку. Я чуть не рассказал ей о Шерлоке._

_Представляю, что было бы… полиция, спецслужбы, закрытые лаборатории…_

_Хотя, нет, она бы мне просто не поверила. Я бы сам себе не поверил, если честно._

_Никогда не умел хранить секреты, а тут на тебе! Честно говоря, я даже сестре еще не рассказал об этом. «Эй, Гарри, привет, у меня тут по дому ходит существо с рогами и копытами, поздоровайся с ним!». Какой бред!_

_Ненавижу тайны. Они делают тебя одиноким._

~

Джон настроен решительно.

Он подводит Шерлока к зеркалу, обхватив его руками за плечи, и ждет. Он и сам не знает, на что надеется.

Взгляд Шерлока скользит по раме и отражению, не задерживаясь на деталях, словно он смотрит на бегущие по небу облака. Челка, спадающая на лоб вьющимися прядями, делает его лицо по-детски непосредственным, будто только что сотворенным из небытия.

Джон смотрит на отражение в зеркале не отрываясь. Синь его глаз обволакивает предгрозовой чернотой.

Лишь случайно Шерлок вскидывает руку, чтобы дотронуться до чего-то, стоящего на комоде, и его зеркальный двойник делает то же самое. Удивленно нахмурившись, он переводит взгляд на свое отражение и подается вперед.

Джон задерживает дыхание.

Шерлок начинает искать стоящего напротив незнакомца. Он вцепляется пальцами в раму, обнюхивает гладкую стеклянную поверхность, скользя по ней ладонями, но ничего не находит. Через минуту, прошедшую в бесплодных поисках, он теряет интерес к зеркалу.

Джон его не отпускает.

Он упирается локтями в плечи безвольно и отстраненно прижимающегося к его груди Шерлока и кладет ладони на его щеки, заставляя держать голову прямо. Как только взгляд серых глаз останавливается, застывая чуть более осмысленно и сосредоточенно, он проводит по скулам Шерлока пальцами. Потом спускается ниже, прижимаясь ладонями к шее, и дальше – к ключицам и плечам.

Шерлок замирает. Он вскидывает руку, чтобы ударить Джона по запястью и вывернуться. Его отражение повторяет жест. Глаза Шерлока расширяются, он вытягивает шею и поднимает вторую руку, следя за своим зеркальным двойником. 

Шерлок из зеркала делает то же самое. Губы Джона из зеркала расплываются в улыбке. 

Сейчас, прямо в этот момент, совершается что-то значительное. Еще секунда, и…

Шерлок испускает вопль, исполненный ужаса, и бросается вперед. Его руки, сжатые в кулаки, и предплечья, врезаются в их с Джоном лица, и комната за их спинами осыпается мириадами сверкающих осколков. Сеть трещин, в мгновение ока вспоровшая прохладную гладь, раскалывает стеклянный мир на крохотные кусочки. 

Джон видит, как его лицо взрывается стеклянной пылью. Джон видит, как на светлой коже Шерлока проступает кровь от порезов. Джон видит, как рама перекашивается и накреняется, готовая вот-вот упасть.

\- Шерлок… - только и может сказать он.

Тот оборачивается. Его взгляд полон ярости, а хвост зло хлещет по бедрам. Он будто сгибается пополам, принимая защитную стойку, как тогда, возле пещеры. Его взгляд осмыслен и наполнен страхом, но лицо искажено злобой. 

В следующую секунду он нападает.

~

_В списках пропавших без вести за 19 марта 2010 года числятся:_

_Питер Броуди; сержант; 32 года; последнее местонахождение: Глостершир, лес Дина; исчез при исполнении; обстоятельства неизвестны._

_Кэтрин Бабкок; констебль; 25 лет; последнее местонахождение: Глостершир, лес Дина; исчез при исполнении; обстоятельства неизвестны._

_Салли Донован; сержант; 29 лет; последнее местонахождение: Глостершир, лес Дина; исчез при исполнении; обстоятельства неизвестны._

_Грегори Лестрейд; детектив-инспектор; 47 лет; последнее местонахождение: Глостершир, лес Дина; исчез при исполнении; обстоятельства неизвестны._

_Томас Оулдридж; констебль; 27 лет; последнее местонахождение: Глостершир, лес Дина; исчез при исполнении; обстоятельства неизвестны._

_Этан Хогарт; констебль; 27 лет; последнее местонахождение: Глостершир, лес Дина; исчез при исполнении; обстоятельства неизвестны._

_Шерлок Холмс; гражданский, сопровождал операцию; 34 года; последнее местонахождение: Глостершир, лес Дина; обстоятельства исчезновения неизвестны._

~

Сцепившись в клинче, Джон и Шерлок заваливаются на правый бок и падают на пол между комодом и столом. 

Шерлок не пытается ударить, не оставляет себе пространства для маневра, он метит в шею, желая зубами разорвать сонную артерию. Его длинный и гибкий агрессивно хвост мечется из стороны в сторону, не принося никакой пользы.

Джон не защищается, не старается нанести ответный удар, только удерживает Шерлока на достаточном расстоянии, одной рукой зафиксировав его лоб, а второй – подбородок.

\- Прекрати! Стой! – кричит он почти отчаянно, пытаясь сбросить с себя груз чужого тела.

В ответ Шерлок рычит, громко и утробно, по-звериному. В серой пустоте его глаз страх мешается со злостью и гневом.

\- Нет, Шерлок, нет, нельзя, - голос Джона дрожит, хотя он пытается придать ему твердость.

Задыхаясь от сдавливающей его грудную клетку тяжести, он вглядывается в лицо Шерлока, но видит только смертельную бледность и красные пятна на скулах. Все черты смешиваются, сливаясь в единое чернильное пятно, в котором темный проблеск волос перетекает в розоватую белизну губ.

\- Шерлок… Ты не должен… Прекрати сейчас же! – невероятным усилием Джон чуть выше приподнимает голову Шерлока, пытаясь заглянуть в его глаза. Смазанный серый в них вспыхивает, а затем снова исчезает, сменяясь неопределенной мешаниной оттенков.

Удары копыт оставляют синяки на ногах Джона, длинные пальцы впиваются в его плечи, мышцы ноют от напряжения.

\- Хватит! 

Один ударом Джон сбрасывает Шерлока с себя и вскакивает на ноги, отступая на несколько шагов назад. Шерлок, будто не почувствовав боли, мгновенно группируется и встает на четвереньки.

Он смотрит на Джона исподлобья, вздернув верхнюю губу, обнажив зубы. Его хвост замирает, обманчиво спокойно сворачиваясь у его ног готовой в любой момент распрямиться пружиной.

\- Да что на тебя нашло? – кричит Джон, но ему не хватает воздуха, крик выходит жалобным и негромким.

Его одежда в некоторых местах разорвана, лицо покраснело, он весь в крови, так же, как и Шерлок.

Взгляд, который Шерлок кидает в ответ, полон ненависти.

~

_Я думал, что раньше было трудно. Я был неправ._

_Не знаю, что случилось с Шерлоком, но он как с цепи сорвался! Я мимо пройти не могу – он начинает шипеть и рычать, а то и вовсе кидаться на меня. И всегда при моем появлении принимает эту свою защитную стойку. Как будто я враг. Как будто я чем-то могу навредить!_

_Ума не приложу, в чем проблема. Все началось из-за этого дурацкого зеркала, которое он разбил. Он увидел себя? Он осознал, что существует? Это вызвало агрессию?_

_Мне чертовски не хватает знаний по психологии животных! Впервые склонен согласиться с тетей Оливией – надо было идти учиться на ветеринара._

_Единственный плюс – теперь Шерлок обращает на меня внимание. Возможно, даже слишком много внимания._

_Конечно, я бы хотел, чтобы все сложилось по-другому…_

~

Джон выходит из дома в одиночестве. Шерлок остается внутри.

Деревья возносят вверх свои вершины. Яркое до хрустальной голубизны небо поднимается на недосягаемую высоту. Трава, не колеблемая ветром, тянет к солнцу свои стебли. Рваные языки тумана стремятся в высь.

Воздух чист, прозрачен, но холоден, хотя солнце печет сквозь рубашку и тонкую куртку.

Джон подходит совсем близко к лесным деревьям и останавливается. В просветы между стволами проглядывает темно-зеленая даль, дробящаяся и уходящая все дальше и дальше, как отражения в зеркалах, стоящих друг напротив друга. 

Джон совершенно один, беззащитен перед стеной леса, перед куполом неба, перед равнодушием воздуха.

Он оборачивается, смотрит на дом, кидает взгляд вправо и влево. Никого нет. Ему отчаянно хочется с кем-нибудь поговорить.

Он делает шаг вправо, и его мышцы сводит от желания побежать - куда угодно, главное, вперед, - но он идет нарочито медленно, чувствуя, как воздух вокруг его тела становится горячим и спертым. Его горло сжимается от желания закричать, но он только поджимает губы. 

Из глубины леса, сквозь просветы в стене стволов, видно, как он опускается на колени и долго сидит, сгорбившись, медленно перебирая пальцами стебли травы, крохотный и одинокий.

Тысячи взглядов устремлены на него со всех сторон. 

~

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** привет, братишка. Я не слишком отвлекаю тебя от твоего отшельничества

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** ?

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** но, судя по тому

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** как часто ты бываешь в скайпе

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** отшельник из тебя хреновый

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** эй, ты тут вообще?

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** ты мне ответишь?

 **Джон Ватсон:** Прости, тут.

 **Джон Ватсон:** небольшая проблема

 **Джон Ватсон:** Давай позже, хорошо?

 **Джон Ватсон:** и нам надо будет поговорить

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** ладно

~

Джон боится проходить мимо гостиной. Он не признает этого, но боится. Его страх пустой и легкий, из-за него тело становится похожим на ореховую скорлупку, внутри которой, как в глубокой пещере, воздух холоден, и эхо гулко. 

Стоит ему сделать хотя бы шаг, как Шерлок тут же подбирается и начинает рычать. Что бы он ни делал, он слышит даже негромкое дыхание Джона, мгновенно приковывающее к себе все его внимание.

Джон останавливается в дверном проеме и ждет. Шерлок не нападает, только мерно, утробно рычит, и хвост высоко взвивается над его головой. Молчаливое противостояние длится так долго, что у Джона затекают ноги. Он сдается первым.

Как только он скрывается за перегородкой кухни, Шерлок замолкает, как будто оборвав сам себя, и отворачивается, забыв о том, что происходило минуту назад.

Джон часами наблюдает за ним украдкой, не заходя в комнату.

~

\- Ну же, Шерлок, это же я… - Джон разводит руки в стороны, пытаясь показать, что он не опасен.

Шерлок не замолкает. Он не двигается, не подходит ближе, но рычание сопровождает каждый жест Джона. 

Стены дома смыкаются вокруг них, стоящих друг напротив друга, потолок опускается ниже, воздуха становится меньше. Джону кажется, что он почти видит разделяющую их стену, выкованную из рычания Шерлока и резких взмахов гибкого хвоста.

Он пробует снова:

\- Шерлок, перестань, ты же знаешь, что я не причиню тебе вреда… - успокаивающие интонации, тихий голос, на лице – мягкая улыбка.

Джон помнит, что как-то в Афганистане один паренек, совсем еще мальчишка, наступил на наземную мину. С ним, дрожащим от страха, с крупными каплями пота, стекающими по лицу, он разговаривал так же. Песок забивался в глаза и рот, ветер был горячим и сухим, а небо – кипенным. Все вместе в воспоминаниях Джона – пересвеченная фотография, на которой яркие, меловые пятна сливаются в сплошное сияние так, что не разобрать ни лиц, ни деталей.

В гостиной темно. Сумерки, проникающие сквозь окна, оставляют глубокие тени, высвечивая отдельные вспышки белого или глубокого черного. Глаза тонут во тьме, а на поверхность, словно из предштормовых волн океана, выплывают плечи и скулы, бедра и колени. На рогах Шерлока, предупреждающе выставленных вперед, поблескивают слабые серые искры.

Джон делает шаг. Рычание становится громче.

\- Шерлок, что с тобой случилось? Я не понимаю… Пожалуйста, перестань меня… - Джон подходит еще ближе, и рычание из мерного гула превращается в крик.

Шерлок резко подается вперед, прыгает и выгибается, опуская голову вниз. Сумерки, словно гончие, вцепляются в выставленные вверх бледные локти и колени. 

Джон вздрагивает. Он не успевает даже заметить, как Шерлок преодолел полуфутовое расстояние - тот движется нечеловечески быстро. Внутри грудной клетки Джона, там, где сердце замирает на мгновение, что-то обрывается, скользя вниз по ребрам со свистом холодного воздуха.

\- Да что за хрень, Шерлок?! – кричит Джон. – Ты думаешь, я могу причинить тебе вред?! Ты правда так думаешь?! Ты видишь эту ногу?! – каждое предложение Джон сопровождает шагом. – Ты видишь это чертово плечо?! Ты, долбанный эгоист, правда думаешь, что я еще хоть на что-то гожусь?..

Шерлок прыгает.

Одним движением он сбивает Джона с ног, но прежде, чем его зубы оказываются рядом с незащищенной шеей, один сильный удар сшибает его на пол. Шерлок мгновенно вскакивает, шипя от боли в расцветающей синяком скуле, но Джон уже успевает подняться на ноги. Он держит пальцы левой руки расслабленными, их костяшки покраснели.

\- Прости, я не… - Джон пытается подойти ближе, чтобы осмотреть нанесенные им же самим повреждения, но кончик хвоста хлестко бьет по полу в дюйме от носков его ботинок.

~

Джон спит в своей кровати. Шерлок не заходит в спальню, пока он находится там.

В первую ночь Джону снилось, что Шерлок, чьи глаза отливали красным, пробрался к нему в комнату. Джон проснулся в поту, тяжело дыша, с громко бухающим сердцем... Но Шерлок не пересекал порог.

Джон просыпается посреди ночи от звука шагов. Не человеческих шагов – стука копыт по доскам. Они то приближаются, то отдаляются – мерно, спокойно, будто кто-то ходит, размышляя.

Джон пытается разглядеть через проем спальни, что происходит в гостиной, но дом погружен в темноту. Ставни закрыты, и сквозь щели в них не проникает ни лучика света. Джон будто замкнут внутри коробки, вокруг него только плотная, вязкая чернота. 

Шаги не стихают ни на секунду. Даже когда Джон останавливается на пороге гостиной. Он слышит, как кто-то ходит на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Когда он включает свет, Шерлок бросает на него сонный и злой взгляд из-под стола. На его щеке виден красный след, только что оставленный свернутым одеялом.

~

Стеллажи падают с таким грохотом, что посуда в кухонных шкафах начинает звенеть. Джон бледнеет и застывает, но уже через мгновение распахивает обе тонких филенчатых двери, ведущих в чулан.

Шерлок сидит на корточках, упираясь ладонями в пол между своих ног, и, заинтересованно помахивая хвостом из стороны в сторону, смотрит, как съезжают с полок накренившегося к противоположной стене стеллажа те коробки, что еще не успели упасть. 

Открыв дверь, Джон оказывается к Шерлоку так близко, что может коснуться его пальцами, не протягивая вперед руки. Но он этого не замечает. 

\- Шерлок, - говорит Джон почти равнодушно, потому что все его мысли заняты пистолетом, лежащим в алюминиевой коробке… на полке другого стеллажа. 

«Другого стеллажа», - повторяет про себя Джон.

Услышав самые первые звуки своего имени, Шерлок вскидывается, мгновенно меняя позу. Он снова напряжен, снова агрессивен, из его горла вырывается шипение.

\- Ты поступил очень плохо, - говорит Джон раздельно, будто втолковывая что-то маленькому ребенку. – Так нельзя. 

Джон делает шаг внутрь тесного помещения, в котором сложно развернуться даже одному, и Шерлок, как раньше, кидается вперед, но получает легкий тычок коленом под ребра и удивленно замирает.

Джон возвышается над ним, не давая возможности подняться и заставляя вжиматься спиной в полки второго стеллажа. Он обхватывает подбородок Шерлока пальцами и отвешивает несильную пощечину, когда тот пытается его укусить.

Джон смотрит вниз, на полукружия рогов, выступающие из моря темных волос, и серые прозрачные глаза, но думает о наземной мине. О сухой афганской земле, которая с жадностью пила свежую горячую кровь. О собственных словах: «Все будет хорошо, доверься мне», повисших в воздухе. 

Шерлок взрыкивает снова, дергается, пытаясь оттеснить Джона с дороги, но получает еще одну пощечину и болезненный щипок в плечо. Джон убирает руку с его подбородка и кладет ладонь на загривок, давя вниз, заставляя встать на четвереньки.

\- Так делать нехорошо, - на разные лады повторяет он, чувствуя только, как его ладонь потеет от соприкосновения с кожей Шерлока.

В какой-то момент пелена спадает с его глаз, и он тут же хочет отдернуть руку, но усилием воли заставляет себя и дальше сжимать длинную белую шею. Он понятия не имеет, как все это произошло.

Шерлок стоит не шевелясь, все ниже и ниже опуская голову. Его мышцы расслабляются. Он не произносит ни звука.

\- Ты поступил очень плохо, - говорит Джон в последний раз, и Шерлок, вздрогнув, утыкается лбом ему в колени.

Его хвост неподвижно лежит на полу.

~

Джон сидит на берегу реки. Вокруг тихо, как может быть тихо только в середине осени, когда листья уже облетели и сквозь голые ветви видно ярко-голубое небо, а воздух согрет последними теплыми лучами.

Он откидывается на кучу прелой листвы и всматривается в вышину, следя краем глаза за красно-белым поплавком, покачивающимся на спокойной глади воды. 

Внезапно он чувствует, что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Неприятное, тягостное чувство. Нехотя он поднимает голову и видит ее.

Не касаясь земли, она идет по топкому берегу, а белый плотный туман шлейфом тянется за ней. Ее руки, даже ладони, покрыты черной шерстью, густой и короткой, похожей на лошадиную. 

Джон переводит взгляд на ее лицо, и ему становится страшно.

Она подходит совсем близко и разводит в стороны полы шали, свисающей с ее плеч. Тело под ней тоже покрыто шерстью - полная, тяжело опускающаяся вниз, грудь, бедра, соски. 

Она ничего не говорит, только смотрит, и Джон понимает, что ему нужно идти за ней. Она ведет его все дальше и дальше, в глубину, в самую чащу леса, мимо голых деревьев и высохшей травы. Воздух прозрачен, солнце оставляет блики на боках массивных валунов, черная земля впитывает постепенно удлиняющиеся тени.

В доме, в ее доме, она заводит его в подвал, из земляных стен которого торчат тонкие белесые корни, похожие на детские волосы, слабые и тусклые. Она просит его подождать здесь, пока она не вернется. Джон соглашается. Она ставит его лицом в угол.

Глядя на спрессованную землю, он слышит за спиной крики Шерлока и голос мужчины, спрашивающий:

\- Ты слышишь ее? Ты слышишь женский голос?

Джон закрывает глаза.

Он лежит на скале, абсолютно обнаженный, и твердый камень врезается в его спину. Его руки привязаны к рукам другого мужчины, тело – _вскрыто,_ на запястьях вырезаны языческие символы, над головой кружатся стервятники.

От собственного крика у Джона закладывает уши.


	5. Унижение: тело

_\- Это отчеты…_

_\- Не нужны мне ваши чертовы отчеты! Я хочу знать, что вы видели. Подробно. Где? Как? Когда? Сколько их было?.._

_\- Дело в том, Шерлок… что я ничего не видел. Было темно, и это этот лес…_

_\- Должно было быть хоть что-то! Мельчайшая деталь! Вспомните! Очевидно, они были в масках, черный камуфляж, несомненно, приборы ночного виденья, тканевые чехлы на оружии…_

_\- Я слышал._

_\- Что?_

_\- Я слышал, Шерлок. Детский смех. И крики. Далеко, где-то в глубине леса. Какие-то стоны, но слов не разобрать, как будто пленку прокручивают задом наперед… Но среди похищенных не было ни одного ребенка, так что… Я не знаю, что думать._

_\- Замечательно. Все интереснее и интереснее._

~

**От: +447621234567**

Привет,это билл мюррей,если что. как насчет того,чтобы встретиться? в смысле,я могу приехать. а то ты совсем одичаешь в этом лесу:)

**От: +447625864094**

Привет,Билл.:)Рад,что ты написал,я бы и сам хотел встретиться,но сейчас не лучшее время.

**От: +447621234567**

Да ладно тебе,приятель! одна встреча! твое одиночество ее переживет:)выпьем пива,поорем песни в ночное небо,разведем костер! у тебя же целый пустой дом!:)

**От: +447625864094**

Билл,извини,дело не в том,что я не хочу встречаться,просто не нужно ко мне приезжать. Все не так просто.

**От: +447621234567**

Что,я ошибся? дом не так уж пуст?;)ты даже в лесу сумел кого-то охмурить,казанова?

**От: +447625864094**

Ну,можно и так сказать.

**От: +447621234567**

Поздравляю,приятель! и как она? красотка,я надеюсь?

**От: +447625864094**

Да. Очень. Мне повезло.

 **От: +447621234567**

Рад за тебя!:)как девочка успокоится и согласится тебя выпустить,звони-пиши,пересечемся;)

**От: +447625864094**

Хорошо,Билл.Конечно.:)

~

Шерлок выходит из-под стола сам. Выползает, словно побитый пес, и Джону неприятно видеть его опущенную голову и подобострастно виляющий хвост.

Шерлок подползает к нему на четвереньках, но не так, как раньше. Теперь он двигается, сгибая руки в локтях, заискивающе, медленно приближаясь к тому месту, где стоит Джон. У того пересыхает в горле, а в голове становится пусто. Он ощущает, как тяжелеет тело, , и скулы заливает краска . 

Он почти сгибает ноги, чтобы встать на колени. Чтобы не возвышаться над Шерлоком. Чтобы не чувствовать себя таким отвратительно, неоправданно сильным, но не может продолжить движение. Стальной стержень, протянувшийся через весь позвоночник, заставляет его оставаться на месте, стоять, как и раньше, выпрямившись во весь рост. Его подбородок сам собой вздергивается, а руки сжимаются в кулаки.

Он себя ненавидит.

Шерлок подходит совсем близко и, перестав опираться на руки, подползает к Джону на коленях. Его голова опущена, и Джон может видеть темные завитки, змейками сворачивающиеся на белой шее. 

Тысячи слов должны сорваться с губ Джона. «Пожалуйста, встань»; «Пожалуйста, прекрати»; «Пожалуйста…»; Пожалуйста; пожалуйста; пожалуйстапожалуйста… 

Но он нем так же, как и Шерлок. 

Его пальцы сжимаются на хрупких позвонках, натягивающих белую кожу.

~

_\- …Тот, кто похищает людей, прячется где-то там, в глубине леса…_

_\- Ты не пойдешь один!_

_\- О, ну тогда выделите мне команду ваших бравых полицейских! Уверен, их помощь будет неоценима!.._

_\- Я пойду с тобой._

_\- Что за шутки, Лестрейд, вы не уполномочены…_

_\- Я пойду с тобой, и точка._

~

Снег выпадает так же внезапно, как и тает на следующий день. Природа будто борется сама с собой. Порывами налетает ветер. Идет дождь. Крупными хлопьями падает снег. Светит солнце. Из низин поднимается туман. Облака стекаются, заливая небо мутной серостью. 

Деревья теряют листья, желтая сухая хвоя выстилает землю. Трава сереет и чернеет, скрючивается, умирает. 

Шерлок часами смотрит в окно, и на его лице отражаются лучи солнца или дневная хмарь. Его глаза меняют цвет от прозрачно-серых до мраморно-зеленых. Зрачки расширяются и сужаются. Кожа бледнеет. На руках четче обозначаются темные волоски.

Его губы белеют, рога становятся более темными, копыта начинают шелушиться, от них отслаиваются крохотные черные чешуйки.

Силуэт Шерлока, застывшего напротив окна, навсегда отпечатывается в сознании Джона. Ему хочется подойти и провести по темным волосам ладонью, ощущая их мягкость, а потом спуститься ниже, к спине, острым лопаткам и пояснице. 

Шерлок поворачивает голову, и его глаза широко распахиваются, а рот беспомощно приоткрывается.

~

_[новая запись]_

_Кажется, наше с Шерлоком «выяснение отношений» принесло странные плоды. Теперь он считает меня кем-то вроде альфа-самца, с которым можно…_

_[удалить]_

_Когда я впервые увидел Шерлока, то сразу почувствовал…_

_[удалить]_

_Я знаю, что Шерлок красив, я не могу этого отрицать, даже несмотря на…_

_[удалить]_

_«…На позднейших стадиях доместикации у диких животных сбиваются периоды гона. Особи, имеющие склонность размножаться в определенное время года, начинают спариваться постоянно, вне зависимости от цикла…». Я это вычитал в одной статье в Интернете, но никогда бы не подумал, что…_

_[удалить]_

_Я бы хотел…_

_[удалить]_

~

Джон просыпается в своей кровати, в паху разливаются горячие волны, пряные, обдающие нервные окончания остротой восточных приправ. Не так, как при утренней эрекции, намного сильнее, и в этих вспышках нет тянущего ощущения неудовлетворенности. 

Джон стонет сквозь сон, рефлекторно напрягает бедра и пытается повернуться на бок, натягивая на плечи одеяло, но его рука касается пустоты. Джон резко открывает глаза и видит, что одеяло сброшено на пол, а его нижнее белье, перекрученное и чуть влажное от предэякулята, болтается в районе коленей. 

Рядом с его бедрами сидит Шерлок и тычется носом в его член. Не из любопытства, не по не знанию. Он понимает, что делает.

Он не гладит его руками, не берет в рот, только проводит по тому месту, где под кожей пульсирует дорсальная вена носом, изредка касаясь ствола кончиком языка, скорее для того, чтобы самому ощутить вкус, чем доставить удовольствие.

Джон разрывается между тем, чтобы застонать, и тем, чтобы скривиться и закричать на Шерлока.

\- Шерлок, прекрати немедленно, - голос Джона срывается из-за того, что мозг обжигают сладкие горячие волны удовольствия. – Так делать нельзя.

Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд – мутный и бессмысленный, как у течной суки, - и несколько раз глупо моргает.

\- Это плохо. Ты не должен так делать, - говорит Джон как можно жестче, но Шерлок, будто не услышав, снова склоняется к его члену. Джону удается схватить его за плечи и остановить в миллиметре от своего паха.

\- Нет, Шерлок, нет, нельзя, - умоляющие нотки в голосе Джона мешаются со стальными, и даже он сам не может понять, что говорит и о чем просит.

Шерлок смотрит на него непонимающе, его взгляд блуждает, а глаза подернуты поволокой. С ужасом Джон понимает, что член Шерлока тоже стоит – длинный и не слишком толстый, он чуть отклоняется вправо, и на его головке блестят прозрачные капли смазки.

\- Да что на тебя нашло?.. – спрашивает Джон скорее сам себя, чем кого-либо другого в этой комнате.

Он должен был понимать, что такое может случиться. Он думал об этом в самый первый день, но мысль мелькнула и исчезла. Он попросту забыл. 

Шерлок тянется к нему снова, но Джон резко отталкивает его, будто испугавшись чего-то. 

Шерлок придвигается ближе, и, ластясь, прижимается щекой к его плечу. 

Когда он, тихонько всхлипывая, начинает тереться о простыни, Джон со стоном откидывается на подушки, и отодвигается как можно дальше. Он не отрываясь смотрит в потолок, который раскалывают глубокие черные трещины.

~

_\- Тсс! Тихо! Вы слышите… этот звук?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Стук и хлопки… Будто дети играют…_

_\- Я ничего не слышу. В чаще леса нет и не может быть никаких детей._

_\- Ну же, Шерлок! Черт... Невозможно не слышать! Вот! Там, в темноте, прислушайтесь…_

_\- Я. Ничего. Не. Слышу. Точка. Мы должны идти дальше. Хватит забивать себе голову всякими глупостями._

~

Шерлок мастурбирует ежедневно. 

Он двигает руками быстро и бездумно, не сжимая член пальцами, просто скользя по стволу ладонями. Он не издает никаких звуков, кроме тихого поскуливания; его взгляд становится тупым и опустошенным.

Шерлок кончает быстро, едва проходит пара минут. Он отводит взгляд, будто в ту же секунду забывает о присутствии Джона, и снова возвращается к прерванным занятиям, не вытирая рук и запачканных вещей.

Джон стирает тряпкой семя с пола и его пальцев, пока тот заинтересованно разглядывает ноутбук или смотрит в окно. Это происходит настолько часто, что уже не смущает его. Не вызывает раздражения, как тогда, когда Шерлок пришел в его кровать.

Джон пытается придумать, как объяснить Шерлоку, что этого делать нельзя, но не может.

Он застает его в ванной, на кухне, в своей собственной комнате, трущимся о простыни. Он смотрит, как копыта скользят по одеялу и нижнему белью, как выпрямленные и напряженные пальцы елозят по подушке.

Он задерживает дыхание перед тем, как Шерлок кончит.

~

_\- Мы заблудились._

_\- Нет._

_\- Фрик, просто признай, что мы заблудились._

_\- Нет._

_\- Мистер Холмс, Салли права…_

_\- Нет! Мы не могли заблудиться в этом чертовом лесу, в паре десятков миль от дороги. Мы идем правильно! Вперед!_

~

В середине ночи, когда тьма становится непроглядной, Джон видит в глубине леса свет. Неясный, мельтешащий, будто кто-то держит в трясущихся руках фонарик. Он не слышит звуков, доносящихся снаружи, только видит этот мерцание, вспыхивающее, путающееся в голых ветвях, застревающее между стволами. 

Джон стоит у окна в одних джинсах, опираясь о подоконник напряженными руками. В его глазах будто тонкая паутина. Он не может заснуть. 

Он слышит мирное дыхание Шерлока, доносящееся из-под стола. Перед его мысленным взором мелькает белая кожа, черная шерсть, тонкий хвост, губы, шрамы на запястьях, глаза. Смешение кадров, каждый из которых наполнен сиянием солнечных лучей, сумерками, игрой света и тени.

Джон закрывает глаза, прислоняясь лбом к холодному стеклу. Свет, мелькающий в лесу, гаснет.

Окна плотно закрыты, и Джон не слышит криков, отражающихся от голых древесных стволов.

~

_Я и не думал, что так много людей читают мой блог. Спасибо вам всем за отзывы!_

_Вы спрашиваете, как Шерлок выглядит. Я уже давал описание его внешности здесь [http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/3november], но этого, наверное, недостаточно._

_Я до сих пор не разобрал свою сумку, так что, как только найду фотоаппарат (кажется, я все-таки брал его с собой), обязательно его сфотографирую. Я прекрасно понимаю, что во все это сложно поверить, и лучше увидеть Шерлока своими глазами. Он просто невероятный._

_В любом случае, еще раз спасибо за отзывы и советы! Мне и Шерлоку очень приятно!_

~

В конце концов, Джон сбегает на чердак. Позорно. Трусливо. Он больше не спит в своей кровати. Он находит старый матрас, приносит подушку и одеяло и устраивается на бетонном полу, стараясь не думать о сквозняках и сырости. Чердак огромен, и Джон самому себе кажется крошечным, потерявшемся в темном пространстве. Крыша нависает над ними сводами глубокой пещеры.

Он сбегает, потому что Шерлок приходит каждое утро, каждую ночь, днем, вечером. Регулярно, словно его тянет к Джону магнитом. Он забирается в кровать, пока тот спит, и ластится, жмется, тычется в его член.

Утренняя эрекция становится адом.

Джон сбегает, запирает за собой люк чердака но, лежа в темноте, все равно прислушивается к звукам, которые доносятся снизу. Временами, Шерлок скулит и скребется, просясь к нему, но Джон не открывает.

Он не прикасается к себе так же, как не прикасается к Шерлоку.

Теперь в его снах слишком много движения и жизни. Он постоянно бежит куда-то, бежит от кого-то, бежит за кем-то - сюжет развивается настолько быстро, что он не может за ним уследить. И в каждом сне Шерлок рядом с ним – здоровый, сильный, стремительный.

Он улыбается, и Джон улыбается в ответ.

~

_\- Сэр, я не знаю, куда он исчез…_

_\- Кэтрин, он не мог просто испариться!_

_\- Но я…_

_\- О да, конечно, наш дорогой мистер Броуди во сне улетел домой! Разве вы не знали, Лестрейд? Курить и летать - его главные дурные привычки..._

_\- Фрик, не нагнетай, не ты один устал и хочешь домой. Лучше найди следы, ты же у нас специалист в этом деле._

_\- Нет никаких следов._

_\- Что?_

_\- Что слышали, мистер Олдридж. Следов нет. Я не шутил насчет полетов. Он просто исчез._

_\- Не может быть!_

_\- Видимо, может, Лестрейд._

_\- Стойте, подождите… Посмотрите, вот тут… Что это?!_

_\- О, господи!.._

~

Джон слышит это, проходя мимо гостиной. 

Быстрое дыхание, влажные, скользкие звуки. 

Шерлок стоит посреди комнаты, согнувшись, будто у него болит поясница, и водит руками по члену, глядя в пустоту. Его шея неестественно выгнута и вытянута вперед, а подбородок поднят вверх. Ягодицы напряжены и плотно сжаты, а хвост извивается кольцами, словно змея. 

Джон делает шаг в комнату, почти беззвучно и очень осторожно, но Шерлок тут же поворачивается к нему. В его глазах мольба и беспомощная надежда. Он виляет хвостом, как собака. Когда он начинает поскуливать, лицо Джона на секунду искажает гримаса отвращения. 

Джон выходит из комнаты, крепко сжав руки в кулаки, а Шерлок, будто забыв о том, что кто-то был рядом с ним мгновение назад, трясет головой и снова обхватывает ладонями собственный член.

Его семя оставляет молочно-белую дорожку на деревянном полу и подлокотнике дивана. 

~

_\- Шерлок, ты не можешь отрицать очевидного. Они все исчезли. Все. Мы остались вдвоем._

_\- Да. Несомненно, похитители оказались хитрее, чем я думал. Так ловко провернуть все прямо у меня под носом… не оставить следов… истинное мастерство!.._

_\- Нет никаких похитителей Шерлок._

_\- Что же тогда случилось, Лестрейд, позвольте узнать? Ваших людей унесли фейри?_

_\- Я не знаю, Шерлок, я не знаю… Но не притворяйся, что ты не слышал этих звуков. Не притворяйся, что не слышал криков в темноте!_

_\- Я…_

_\- Они там, Шерлок, они все там. В лесу, в глубине… Они звали нас…_

_\- Прекратите впадать в истерику, инспектор. Не думал, что вы имеете такую страсть к мистике._

_\- Но это единственное объяснение!_

_\- Нет, не единственное!_

_\- Ты слышал._

_\- Я ничего не слышал. Разговор окончен. Советую вам собраться и не забивать голову этой чепухой, если хотите отсюда выбраться._

~

Джон засыпает на диване. Случайно – он не спал уже несколько ночей, а днем дремал лишь урывками. Бессонница не отпускает его. Ночью он не может сомкнуть глаз. От дневного света раскалывается голова. 

Он засыпает и просыпается расслабленным, с горячей после сна кожей и отпечатком диванной подушки на щеке. Тело не слушается его, по всем мышцам растекается ослабляющий жар, а глаза наполнены теплым песком, засыпающимся в уголки глаз.

Джон трет лицо, пытаясь побыстрее изгнать из разума душный сонный дурман, и замирает на несколько минут, уставившись в одну точку. Мысли в его голове текут слишком медленно, будто гнойные капли, будто застоявшийся воздух, будто болотная вода. 

Ему не хочется шевелиться и не хочется отводить взгляд. Его руки расслабленно покоятся на коленях, а уголки рта беспомощно опущены вниз.

Шерлок забирается на диван неслышно, словно призрак он возникает совсем рядом, и Джон вздрагивает только когда под его весом прогибаются диванные подушки. Шерлок стоит на четвереньках и изо всех сил тянется вперед, щекоча дыханием кожу на его шее.

Он утыкается носом в его щеку, с силой, точно ластящаяся кошка, ведет по ней своей щекой и скулой, смазано касается губами подбородка. 

Джон отшатывается… Хочет отшатнуться. Внутренне он вскидывает руки и отходит на безопасное расстояние, но на самом деле не может пошевелиться. Он разделяется надвое, и сигналы, исходящие от мозга, растворяются в призрачных, несуществующих ладонях.

Шерлок придвигается ближе, прижимаясь плечом к его груди, потираясь об него спиной и шеей, поглаживая его руки кончиком хвоста. Ткнувшись щекой в расслабленно раскрытую ладонь, он поворачивается спиной и приглашающе вздергивает бедра, вписывая хвостом в воздухе завитки и вопросительные знаки.

Джон с трудом поворачивает голову и смотрит на выгнутую спину, на пах, почти лишенный волос, на лицо Шерлока, глядящего на него в пол-оборота. Серые глаза блестят почти по-человечески, всего на секунду в них мелькает нечто, похожее на насмешливую улыбку… Но пропадает в тот же миг, как Джон обхватывает ладонью маленькую крепкую ягодицу. Взгляд Шерлока заволакивает пелена, его рот приоткрывается, а с лица пропадает всякое выражение. Он просто ждет. Ждет, жаждет, инстинктивно подается назад, желая быть ближе к живому существу, находящемуся рядом. 

Левая рука Джона сжимается в кулак так сильно, что белеют костяшки. Правая все так же расслаблена. 

Джон прижимается губами к его ягодице. Джон прислоняется лбом к его пояснице. Его глаза горячие и сухие.

~

_Мы делаем успехи. Сегодня Шерлок уже не швырялся в меня посудой, как раньше, а спокойно выдержал пытку нормальной человеческой тарелкой. Ел он все так же, утыкаясь носом в еду, но теперь мне хотя бы не пришлось мыть после него пол._

_Благословляю бога за то, что хотя бы с туалетом он может справиться сам. Приучения к горшку взрослого (?) человека (???) я бы не вынес._

~

На чердаке темно. Воздух влажный и холодный, он впитывается в кожу, давит сверху; одежда липнет к телу. Джон лежит с открытыми глазами и смотрит в темноту. Она пляшет, издевательски извивается перед его глазами, скачет белым шумом.

Звуки, доносящиеся снизу, вызывают у Джона дрожь. Шерлок сходит с ума. Он воет, скребется в дверь чердака и скулит, прижимаясь к ней щеками и ладонями. Он мечется по всему дому, и громкий стук его копыт громом отражается от стен, будто пульсация гигантского сердца. Джону кажется, что в любой момент пол чердака проломится под этим напором - он упадет туда, вниз, в нестерпимое электрическое сияние, и оно поглотит его полностью.

Еще несколько минут назад, когда все только началось, он испугался за Шерлока и кубарем скатился вниз, готовясь защищать его от любой опасности, но не от чего было защищать. Шерлок обвил его ноги, вцепился в одежду и начал тереться членом о джинсы, просительно и жалобно заглядывая в глаза. Джон оттолкнул его прежде, чем понял, что происходит.

Завывания Шерлока настолько громкие, что закладывает уши. Джон закрывает их руками, но даже сквозь шум крови слышит бессвязные отчаянные крики. Он знает, что Шерлоку не больно, но его сердце все равно сжимается. Он чувствует себя виноватым. 

Стропила смыкаются вокруг него прутьями клетки. 

Джон обхватывает свое запястье и поворачивается на бок, приникая ухом к полу. На грани слышимости, заглушаемый грохотом, бушующим внизу, он шепчет:

\- Шерлок, знаешь… - он прижимает ладонь к полу, поглаживая пальцами неровности бетона. – Я бы так хотел с тобой поговорить… Ты можешь разговаривать… физически… твои связки не повреждены... Что бы мы с тобой обсуждали, Шерлок? – крик, сотрясающий стены, заставляет Джона вздрогнуть. – Может быть… не знаю, погоду? – слабая улыбка пропадает в тот же миг, как и появляется. – Нет, наверное… нет. Книги?.. Мы бы стали друзьями, я уверен… - дверь чердака подается под ударом, но не открывается. Шерлок впечатывается в нее со всей силы, а потом прижимается к ней грудью и предплечьями, что-то невнятно лепеча. – Может быть, чем-то большим… - Джон повышает голос и поднимается на четвереньки, медленно подходя к запертому люку. – У меня… знаешь, у меня не так много друзей, хоть иногда и кажется, что это не так… Товарищи, знакомые, но друзья… - Джон садится рядом с квадратной пластиной в полу и прикладывает к ней ладонь. С другой стороны Шерлок скребется и тихонько подвывает. – Война поглотила все. Я вернулся с нее… Не тем Джоном, которого я знал… Я мог бы сойти с ума, как многие, кто возвращался… но ты… такой далекий от нее… такой… другой… Я бы хотел узнать, какой ты… хотел бы понять… хотел бы… хотел бы быть рядом… как… - Джон говорит негромко, но постепенно вой становится все тише и тише, пока не стихает совсем. – Знаешь, я ведь когда тебя увидел… впервые… сразу подумал об… Ну, просто, первая мысль, ты не можешь судить меня за нее строго… ты ведь такой… - Джон взмахивает в воздухе, обрисовывая силуэт и усмехается. – Но сейчас… это ведь не ты… Нет, я не знаю был ли «ты» когда-нибудь, но я чувствую… - он замолкает на несколько секунд, глядя куда-то в темноту. - Мне так… так… не хватает тебя…

Джон сжимает челюсти и низко опускает голову. Внизу воцаряется тишина.

~

_\- Лестрейд! Лестрейд! Черт, куда же ты… Грег!.. Черт… Грег!.. Идиот… Неужели ты решил бросить меня здесь? Чертов трус!.. Что, неужели опять никаких следов? Только скрутки с окровавленными зубами внутри? Как забавно!.. Ну, давай, чем бы ты ни было, выходи! Давай, я хочу тебя увидеть! Черт… Идиот…_

~

Джон проводит по груди Шерлока пальцами, чувствуя выпуклости ребер и мягкость кожи. Шерлок смотрит не на него, а куда-то вправо, он вертится и ёрзает, изредка порываясь встать или вскидывая руки. Его ноги широко разведены, левая лежит на спинке дивана, а правая то опускается на колено Джона, то упирается в пол. 

Джон прижимается к животу Шерлока губами, судорожно втягивая воздух. Он чувствует легкий, будто припорошенный пылью, запах тела, объемный и глубокий. 

Он вкрадчиво и серьезно произносит имя Шерлока, и тот перестает крутиться и замирает, уставившись в потолок. Серые глаза неподвижны. Грудь спокойно поднимается и опускается. Головка не напряженного члена полностью скрыта крайней плотью. 

Джон обхватывает ладонью гибкий хвост, крутит в пальцах тонкий, полупрозрачный кончик. Короткие белесые волоски топорщатся под его прикосновениями. Хвост безвольно висит в его руках, как запутавшаяся шерстяная нитка. Джон пропускает его между пальцами, ощущая упругость гнущихся хрящей и мягкость светлой шерсти. Он бережно опускает хвост на диван и напоследок еще раз накрывает его ладонью. 

Склонившись вперед, он касается губами икр Шерлока, прослеживая линию редеющей черной шерсти, растущей от лодыжек. Он зарывается в нее пальцами, сжимает губами выступающие косточки острых коленей, спускается ниже и, дотронувшись копыт, непроизвольно отдергивает руку.

Неловко, словно все делает впервые, Джон встает на четвереньки, расставив руки по разные стороны плеч Шерлока, отстраненно уставившегося в пространство. Джон наклоняется ниже и расфокусированные серые глаза наконец обращаются к нему.

Во взгляде Шерлока не меняется ничего. Джон касается его губ своими, поглаживает их языком, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, но Шерлок не раскрывает рта. Его лицо не выражает ни удивления, ни смущения. Ничего. Джон пробует еще несколько раз, но понимает, что все бесполезно. Шерлок не понимает, что нужно делать, он никогда не сможет ответить на поцелуй. 

Джон отстраняется, садится на пятки и проводит руками по широким плечам, гладит шею и живот, но Шерлок не реагирует. Джон касается его соска, мнет его пальцами, но Шерлок только глупо моргает и, сморщив нос, негромко чихает, не отрывая взгляда от потолка.

Что-то черное, безвыходное, проникает сквозь окна и оседает внутри Джона свинцовой тяжестью. 

Он поднимает с пола бутылку с растительным маслом, и выливает немного себе на ладонь, растирая между пальцами. 

Когда он касается сомкнутого колечка мышц, все еще влажного после душа, в который Джон затащил Шерлока десять минут назад, тот оживляется. Он поднимает голову, будто пытаясь увидеть, что происходит между его ягодиц, а потом начинает нетерпеливо ерзать, желая ускорить процесс. Но Джон никуда не торопится. Он смазывает маслом внутреннюю сторону ягодиц и сжатые мышцы, проникает медленно, чувствуя, как его палец сдавливает гладкая плоть.

Он не возбужден. 

Но член Шерлока дергается, как только он вводит первую фалангу, и начинает увеличиваться, наливаться кровью, становясь все больше и больше. Длинный и ровный, он ложится на живот легкой дугой, оставляя на коже стекающие в пупок прозрачные капли предэякулята. 

Джон вводит второй палец с трудом – Шерлок, ерзая и поскуливая, будто специально сжимает мышцы, - но не останавливается. Он добавляет масла и скользит внутрь, будто обхваченный стальными кольцами, настойчиво и мягко. 

Хвост Шерлока начинает извиваться и метаться, выдавая нетерпение, его кончик хлестко бьет по коленям и бедрам Джона.

Три пальца начинают свободно двигаться внутри, и Джон отбрасывает бутылку. Шерлок тихо, по-звериному подвывает, дергаясь и бестолково взмахивая руками. Джон снимает с себя нижнее белье, и вновь пытается его поцеловать, но Шерлок так неистово мотает головой, что Джону не удается даже поймать его губы. 

Джон закрывает глаза.

Он несколько раз проводит рукой по свому члену, чтобы он стал тверже, и надевает презерватив, найденный на дне сумки. Он входит, чувствуя, как его плеч касается черная шерсть, покрывающая икры Шерлока, как хвост извивается между их телами, задевая его бедра и яички, слыша, как тяжелые копыта стукаются друг об друга за его головой. Шерлок доходит до исступления, он неистовствует и воет, цепляясь пальцами за все, что попадется под руку, дергая Джона за волосы, ударяя по его груди и подбородку. Джону приходится схватить его за запястья и зафиксировать их у него над головой.

Серые глаза мечутся из сторону в сторону – Шерлок смотрит на Джона, на стену за его головой, на потолок, на стол, стоящий рядом с диваном, на собственные копыта, задранные высоко вверх. В его взгляде ничего нет, он пуст и прозрачен. 

Джон двигается, не открывая глаз, только чувствуя, как вьется и изгибается под ним хрупкое тело. В забытьи он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться волос Шерлока, но натыкается на рога, и отдергивает пальцы. Зло выдохнув, он выходит из Шерлока, мгновенно ощерившегося и начавшего неудовлетворенно рычать, и вздергивает его вверх, переворачивая и ставя на четвереньки. Тот мгновенно выгибается, словно дикий кот, подставляя раскрытые ягодицы, урча и подаваясь назад. 

Войдя вновь, Джон стискивает пальцами талию Шерлока и начинает вбиваться в него так сильно, что диван под ними скрипит тяжело и жалобно. Он гладит и сжимает покрасневшую кожу спины, натертую диванной обивкой, хватается за плечи Шерлока и насаживает его на себя, словно куклу, чувствуя, как гибкий хвост обвивает его поясницу.

Шерлок уже не скулит и не стонет, он кричит – на одной ноте, протяжно, срывая голос, выгибая длинную шею под невозможным углом. 

Оргазм подступает, словно подстегиваемый злостью, и Джон нагибается, обхватывая пальцами член Шерлока. Он хочет кончить первым, чтобы не причинить боли, но Шерлок изливается на его пальцы в тут же секунду, как они смыкаются вокруг его члена, и он, будто полностью обессилев, падает на диван. Член Джона выскальзывает из него, болезненно сильно отклонившись вниз.

Джон стискивает зубы и, выругавшись, обхватывает свой член пальцами, пытаясь унять боль.

Шерлок не обращает на него внимания.

~

_\- Грег, Грег, Грег… Пожалуйста, не кричи… Прекрати кричать, чертов идиот! Я тебя прекрасно слышу… Нет, нет, нет… Все просто. Все должно быть просто… Разгадка должна быть простой… Нет, я должен всего лишь выб…_

~

На улице прохладно, но Джон все равно выводит Шерлока погулять. Теперь, когда он спокоен, с ним проще общаться.

Пока Джон открывает дверь, Шерлок льнет к его ногам, обвивает икры хвостом и ластится, точно кошка. Джон долго смотрит на него сверху вниз, а потом кладет руку ему на загривок, и Шерлок доверчиво замирает. Напряженно и радостно подрагивая, он не шевелится все то время, пока Джон сжимает его шею. 

Они выходят на пустое пространство перед домом вместе, но уже через пару минут Шерлок, до этого жавшийся к Джону, начинает носиться взад и вперед, радуясь простору и свободе. Словно собака, он прыгает, взрывая копытами чуть подмерзшую землю, и с хрустом ломает заиндевевшие стебли травы. 

Джон смотрит на него, стоя в стороне, и на его губах помимо воли расцветает улыбка. 

Через полчаса Шерлок, уставший и довольный, усаживается невдалеке от дома прямо на землю. Тяжело дыша, он смотрит на стволы замерших вокруг деревьев и небо, белеющее прямо над его головой. 

Джон, неотрывно наблюдавший за ним до этого, расслабляет плечи и выпрямляется, решив, что можно ненадолго оставить Шерлока одного. Он не уходит, просто отворачивается. Когда он вновь смотрит на Шерлока через полминуты, тот, скорчившись, стоит на коленях, и даже с того расстояния, на котором стоит Джон, видно, что его колотит крупная дрожь.

Не думая ни секунды, Джон кидается к нему.

\- Что, Шерлок? Что там такое?

Шерлок не шевелится, но его взгляд устремлен в сторону леса.

Джон смотрит на сплошную стену елей и густого подлеска, но не видит ничего, кроме плотного переплетения ветвей. 

Шерлок кричит – страшно, как кричат только от невыразимого ужаса, и вскакивает, кидаясь к дому. Джон бросает последний взгляд на деревья, неровным пологом окружающие дом и лужайку перед ним, но не замечает даже малейшего шевеления. Резко повернувшись, он бежит за Шерлоком, безостановочно окликая его по имени.

Ветки одной из елей начинают трястись, будто от сильного ветра, когда за ним захлопывается входная дверь, но через пару секунд замирают.

~

Джон составляет список покупок, спокойно сидя на диване в гостиной. Шерлок крутится рядом, перебегая из одной комнаты в другую, замирая на несколько минут и возвращаясь обратно. Он не шипит и не ластится, не игнорирует Джона, просто находится рядом, живой и теплый, наполняющий весь дом кипучей, искрящейся энергией.

На минуту оторвавшись от листа и ручки, Джон подзывает его и мягко треплет по волосам, заглядывая в сияющие серые глаза. Шерлок охотно подставляется под ласку, поворачивает голову то одной, то другой стороной и безостановочно виляет хвостом, дружелюбно и игриво. Джон прижимается к его лбу своим и обхватывает затылок Шерлока пальцами, улыбаясь нежно и умиротворенно. 

В его груди тепло мешается с черной безысходностью. 

Он целует Шерлока в лоб, прикасается губами к его закрытым векам и уходит на кухню.

Когда Джон возвращается, Шерлок сидит у стола, на котором он оставил лист бумаги и сжимает в руках ручку. Она дрожит в его пальцах, но он держит ее правильно, как человек, который хочет что-то написать.

Джон изумленно замирает, боясь сделать лишний вдох. Шерлок склоняется к бумаге, касаясь стержнем исписанного листа, но в то же мгновение мотает головой, будто прогоняя морок, и ручка выпадает из его пальцев. Еще секунду он смотрит на бледно-голубые строчки, написанные подчерком Джона, как будто не понимая, как оказался около стола, а потом фыркает и уходит в сторону спальни, деловито помахивая хвостом.

Джон пораженно остается стоять на месте.


	6. Унижение: разум

_Помните, я обещал вам, что сфотографирую Шерлока? Так вот, сегодня я попытался это сделать. Получилось вот что:_

_[изображение]_

_Как видите, качество не очень хорошее, но кое-что разглядеть можно._

_Каждый раз, когда я беру в руки камеру, он начинает двигаться слишком быстро, буквально метаться по комнате. Сначала я подумал, что его пугает вспышка, но он реагирует на сам фотоаппарат. Не знаю, в чем проблема. Может, это как-то связано с его появлением? Не знаю. В голове только мысли о жутких китайцах, щелкающих по сто кадров в секунду, прямо перед его лицом (надеюсь, это не слишком расистское высказывание?). Как и раньше, он - одна сплошная загадка._

_Вечером, пока он спит, попробую сфотографировать его еще раз._

~

Джон выходит из дома, чтобы собрать мусорные мешки и отвезти их в Бёркитсвилль. Он забывает закрыть дверь, и Шерлок ветром просачивается в образовавшуюся щель. Играя, он крадучись идет за Джоном, напряженный и гибкий, как во время охоты. Солнце бликами ложится на его кожу, заставляя ее светиться. Шерлок превращается в сплошное светлое пятно - солнечный зайчик с черной кляксой спутанных волос.

Джон собирает старый мусор, сгружает мешки в кузов своего грузовика, и вздрагивает, когда Шерлок появляется прямо у него перед носом, довольный тем, что сумел напугать. Джон начинает смеяться, трепля Шерлока по голове, и один из мешков падает. Прорывая черный полиэтилен, на землю вываливаются обертки, объедки и осколки зеркала, разбитого Шерлоком несколько недель назад. Все вокруг мгновенно расцвечивается бликами, земля, усеянная яркими фантиками, становится более блеклой, в воздухе повисает запах гнильцы.

Джон застывает, хочет крикнуть Шерлоку, чтобы он не подходил ближе, но тот с любопытством медленно идет вперед, как завороженный глядя на большие неровные осколки. Джон прикрывает глаза, зная, что сейчас случится, и думая о том, как он будет успокаивать Шерлока.

Но ничего не происходит. Шерлок усаживается перед самым крупным осколком, обвивая свои ноги хвостом. Он смотрит в глубину зеркала, заляпанного отпечатками пальцев, кровью и землей, и его лицо ничего не выражает. Он просто сидит и смотрит.

Джон ждет какое-то время, а потом аккуратно убирает рассыпавшийся мусор и заводит Шерлока в дом. Тот двигается медленно, словно во сне, его руки и ноги становятся неуклюжими, а хвост безвольно свисает, волочась по земле. Усадив Шерлока под стол, Джон кладет перед ним осколок.

Когда в сумерках Джон возвращается домой, Шерлок все так же неотрывно смотрит на свое отражение.

~

 **Джон Ватсон:** Ты сейчас занята?

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** не

 **Джон Ватсон:** Созвонимся?

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** валяй

_____

 

\- …Эй, братишка, я вижу только твою грудь. Ты не подумай, я тебя всего люблю…

\- Сейчас, секунду.

\- …но на лицо мне смотреть приятнее.

\- Вот. Так лучше?

\- Да. Класс. Спасибо. Рада тебя видеть.

\- Как ты?

\- Ну… как… хорошо… С работой, вроде, все устаканилось. Новый шеф засранец, конечно, тот еще, но всяко получше Микки, у которого… Твою мать! Что это была за херотень?!

\- Что? Что случилось? Я ничего не видел…

\- Просто на секунду экран потемнел, и твое лицо так исказилось… А, не, забей… Пить меньше надо…

\- Очень смешно.

\- Зато правдиво. Так вот, о чем это я? А, да… Виделись с Кларой недавно, она сделала себе еще одну татушку, представляешь? У нее… Да твою мать! Джон, черт тебя дери, что с этим гребаным Интернетом?! Или решай проблему или я отрубаюсь к чертям собачьим!

\- А теперь-то что?

\- Лицо. Белое. Прямо за твоей спиной. Не оборачивайся, пожалуйста, а вдруг оно…

\- Это Шерлок, Гарри.

\- Шерлок? Так он… Нет, он явно не плод твоих фантазий…

\- Шерлок, иди сюда, поздоровайся с тетей Гарри. Иди, иди, не бойся…

\- Хера себе…

\- Гарри, прекрати ругаться!

\- Я просто… Эй! Эй!.. Что происх…

_____

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** что это было

 **Джон Ватсон:** Не знаю.

 **Джон Ватсон:** Проблемы с Интернетом?

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** издеваешься

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** ?

 **Джон Ватсон:** Нет.

 **Джон Ватсон:** А в чем дело?

 **Джон Ватсон:** Просто сигнал прервался, после обновления Скайпа такое бывает.

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** ты

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** ты не видел

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** ты не представляешь что было

 **Джон Ватсон:** Да что такое-то?

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** когда твой

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** когда это подошло ближе

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** у него не было лица, Джон

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** потом помехи пошли 

**Гарриет Ватсон:** белый шум

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** и крики из динамиков

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** голоса

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** стук

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** громкий

 **Гарриет Ватсон:** это ты называешь сигнал прервался?!

~

Джон больше не спит на чердаке. Он перебирается в свою кровать, и Шерлок приходит к нему, пока он засыпает, но в середине ночи каждый раз уходит под стол. Он с головой забирается под одеяло, и сворачивается где-то там, в темноте и духоте, у Джона под боком. Тот чувствует, как опадает и вздымается при дыхании его спина.

Джон поглаживает выступающие бугорки позвонков, ягодицы и бедра, собственнически теребит тонкий хвост. В исступлении он гладит член Шерлока, заставляя его кончить, но не прикасается к себе. Он обнимает и целует белое тело, но Шерлок все так же равнодушен. Он не сопротивляется, не показывает, что ему неприятно, не стонет от удовольствия. Иногда он просто засыпает, и его член медленно опадает под пальцами Джона.

Темнота собирается под потолком и обрушивается на кровать и два тела, застывших на ней.

~

_Шерлок увидел себя в зеркале! Вы не представляете, что это значит! Это просто великолепно!_

_Он смотрит в него не отрываясь вот уже дня два. Не безобразничает, даже не ест (что меня слегка беспокоит), просто смотрит. Я даже дышать рядом боюсь, чтобы не спугнуть._

_Не знаю, что уж он там видит, но лицо у него становится все более и более… осмысленным, если это не плод моего воображения, черт побери! Он так склоняет голову временами, будто хочет что-то понять, и мне кажется, что он сейчас посмотрит на меня и скажет: «Джон, ты совершеннейший дурак, надо было сунуть мне его под нос еще пару недель назад». Но он пока что молчит._

_Мне, как обезумевшему от счастья родителю (докатился, Уотсон!), хочется держать наготове камеру, чтобы запечатлеть момент прозрения своего чада, но я держусь…_

~

Шерлок проводит по своему лицу руками. Пальцы скользят по скулам и губам; он прикасается к своему лбу так, как будто видит его впервые. Ощупывая веки и брови, он смотрит в осколок зеркала, прислоненный к ножке стола. Его глаза расширяются, рот открывается, дыхание становится быстрым. 

Он прикасается к холодной глади стекла, потом снова к собственному лицу. Он гладит, трет, царапает кожу, оставляя бледно-розовые и белые полосы. Он вцепляется в волосы, тянет и дергает пряди, прижимает ладони к ушам, сгибаясь, как будто от сильной боли. 

Шерлок дышит рвано, его губы становятся бледными и сухими, крик, рвущийся из груди, беззвучен. Он сцепляет пальцы рук на затылке и наклоняется еще ниже, к коленям, сдавливая собственную голову ладонями. Он начинает раскачиваться взад-вперед, почти касаясь лбом пола.

Секунду спустя его бешено колотящееся сердце сжимается, пульс мгновенно замедляется, дыхание становится слабо различимым. Шерлок оседает на пол и подтягивает колени к груди. Неимоверным усилием он отрывает голову от пола и кидает последний взгляд на свое отражение.

Осколок зеркала, завалившийся на бок, отражает только край оконной рамы и холодное серое небо за стеклом.

~

Шерлок выходит из-под стола бледный, как полотно. Он двигается на четвереньках медленно, словно руки и ноги не держат его. Хвост волочится по полу. Голова низко опущена. Он ползет, пошатываясь, грация дикого зверя исчезает из его движений.

Джон тут же подбегает к нему, притягивает ближе и заглядывает в глаза, но Шерлок вырывается. Он низко наклоняет голову, будто смущенный чем-то и, когда Джон пытается подойти ближе, выставляет вперед руку, закрывая предплечьем собственное лицо.

Он весь день сидит возле дивана, не шевелясь и глядя в одну точку. Его лицо, бледное и грустное, безжизненно, на нем не отражается никаких эмоций. Он похож на погасший фитиль, и шерсть на икрах сильнее выделяется на фоне его посеревшей кожи.

На улице сумрачно, небо покрыто тучами. Черные деревья кажутся намного выше, упираясь верхушками в серый морок. Будто стена, идущая под землей, уходящая в облака, они стоят вокруг крохотного одноэтажного домика.

Джон ходит вокруг Шерлока, не решаясь приблизиться, пытается разговаривать с ним, но теперь его молчание заставляет Джона оборвать себя на середине фразы. 

~

Ветер налетает порывами, сдувая пламя зажигалки. Шерлок поворачивается к нему спиной, пытаясь подкурить сигарету, и воротник его пальто вздымается, хлеща по щекам. Небо наливается чернотой - по светло-серому бегут антрацитовые узловатые вены. Облака опускаются, задевая шпили зданий, кроша бетон, выдавливая из рам стекла, брызгами осколков разлетающиеся во все стороны. Улица крутится вокруг Шерлока все быстрее и быстрее, стены сливаются в одно сплошное пятно.

Шерлок поднимает голову, раскидывает в стороны руки и смотрит вверх, а вокруг него смерчем проносится Лондон. Он в центре бури. Он свободен. Потоки воздуха раздувают полы его пальто.

Ее голос приказывает ему встать на колени, и он падает как подкошенный.

~

Джон печатает на ноутбуке, то и дело останавливаясь и надолго замирая. Его взгляд бездумно перебегает с мигающей полоски курсора на клавиатуру и обратно. Несколько абзацев текста дымными полосками чернеют на белом фоне его блога.

Он не замечает, когда Шерлок подходит ближе. Тот садится рядом, разглядывая монитор, и прислоняется спиной к сидению дивана. Кажется, что его лицо, освещенное сиянием экрана, повисает в воздухе, бледное и исчерченное глубокими тенями.

Джон вздрагивает, когда видит палец Шерлока тянущимся к крышке ноутбука – он словно возникает из темноты сам по себе, длинный и тонкий, как ветвь дерева. Шерлок касается глянцевой гладкости, проводит рукой по темным полоскам текста, спускается ниже, поглаживая ладонью клавиатуру. Их с Джоном пальцы сталкиваются, и тот мгновенно убирает руки, будто обжегшись, а потом отклоняется назад.

Лицо Шерлока точно подернуто туманной дымкой, словно он пытается что-то вспомнить, но головоломка фрагментов прошлого ускользает от него, оставляя только неясное, полуболезненное ощущение. Его глаза стекленеют, рот приоткрывается. 

Он водит пальцами по клавиатуре по кругу, словно не может остановиться, не нажимая на клавиши, только лишь слегка касаясь их подушечками. 

Джон кладет ладонь на руку Шерлока и нажимает указательным пальцем на его палец, надавливая на букву «Ш». Та возникает на белом экране – стволы деревьев, стоящих в ряд; полоски утреннего света, избороздившие деревянный пол.

Шерлок не отдергивает руку, пока в окошке ввода не появляется последняя буква его имени.

~

_Я ничего не понимаю. Честно._

_Вот, смотрите, две фотографии:_

_[изображение]_

_[изображение]_

_Первую вы уже видели, на ней Шерлок носился по гостиной. На второй – Шерлок спит. Он не шевелился, клянусь вам!_

_Возможно, у меня просто сломался фотоаппарат, не знаю. Попробовал сфотографировать что-то другое – все нормально, никаких чертовых пятен. Бред какой-то._

~

За окнами темнота, плотная, как губка, дышащая, живая. Свет торшера отражается в стекле, высвечивая отражение комнаты и лица Шерлока. Тот стоит на коленях, вцепившись пальцами в раму и смотрит в свои собственные глаза не отрываясь. Хвост безвольно лежит на полу, изгибаясь неаккуратными кольцами.

Джон подходит, встает рядом и кладет руку на плечо Шерлока. Ему кажется, что из темноты за окном сейчас появится чье-то лицо – внезапно, как в фильмах ужасов, бледная маска вынырнет из тьмы с громким хлопком, и горящие безумием глаза обратят свой взор на него и Шерлока, но ничего не происходит. Минуты проходят, а комната и отражающиеся в стекле фигуры остаются все теми же. В гостиной царит тишина.

Джон уходит в спальню, а Шерлок остается у окна, не отрывая взгляда от собственного отражения.

~

Джон вбирает в рот член Шерлока, облизывает головку, впиваясь пальцами в бедра и ягодицы. Он держит его так сильно, как будто Шерлок может убежать, так сильно, что наутро на белой коже останутся синяки. 

Шерлок не издает ни звука, только дышит хрипло и шумно, глядя на грязно-белый потолок. Джон облизывает его яички, проводит кончиком языка от основания члена к головке, целует ствол и все отчетливее проступающие на нем вены. Он скользит языком по крайней плоти, сдвигает и гладит ее пальцами. 

Руки Шерлока вытянуты вдоль тела, ладони безжизненно лежат на кровати; ноги разведены в стороны, копыта соскальзывают по простыням и Шерлок постоянно дергается, стараясь вернуть их в прежнее положение. 

Джон лишь на секунду выпускает напряженный член изо рта, и Шерлок неожиданно кончает, не вздохнув и не вскрикнув, заливая лицо Джона своей спермой. 

Через несколько секунд он вскакивает и, сгорбившись, уходит под стол, оставляя Джона в одиночестве.

~

_Сегодня Шерлок вел себя отвратительно. Всю ночь гремел чем-то тяжелым на кухне и топал не переставая. Будто духов отгонял. Я бы не удивился, если бы утром обнаружил круг из соли и кресты на косяках._

_Но, когда я вышел из спальни, он спокойно спал там же, где обычно, а на кухне все лежало на своих местах. Не мог же он прибрать за собой, правда? Он даже вилку-то держать не может, что уж говорить про уборку. Или он просто ленивый поганец, и не хочет показывать, что понимает, как это все делается, чтобы не помогать мне?_

_Что ж, надеюсь, что так, потому что кроме Шерлока такой шум устроить некому. Не послышалась же мне все это, так ведь?_

~

Это случается прямо посреди гостиной.

Джон разбирает ящики на кухне, сортирует вещи, изредка кидая взгляд на Шерлока, неподвижно сидящего на полу в самой большой комнате. Джон беспокоится за него – он мало ест, почти не двигается, часами может сидеть, уставившись в пространство. Он все еще держится рядом с Джоном, но не так, как раньше. Теперь он тенью следует за ним, медленно и устало, как будто его тащат на невидимой веревке, заставляя делать то, чего он не хочет. 

Сначала Джон думал, что все это – начало каких-то изменений, но время идет, и ничего не меняется. 

Он отворачивается на секунду, перекладывая мешочки с крупами в другой ящик, а когда снова смотрит на Шерлока, тот уже сжимает напряженными пальцами спинку дивана. Его рука дрожит, костяшки становятся ярко-белыми. С трудом, будто пловец, преодолевающий сопротивление воды, он начинает подниматься, опираясь на собственные трясущиеся от напряжения ноги. Его взгляд устремлен в одну точку, кажется, что он не понимает, что происходит, но не останавливается.

Рука Джона замирает над одним из ящиков, а сам он задерживает дыхание. Жадно, не отрывая взгляда, он наблюдает, как Шерлок встает, выпрямляясь в полный рост, и замирает, все еще стискивая спинку дивана. Джон не знает, что должен делать. Он не произносит ни звука, в доме повисает звенящая тишина, никто не двигается.

Крышка одного из ящиков падает с оглушительным грохотом, и Шерлок сгибается, будто придавленный громким звуком, но остается стоять на ногах.

~

Джон находит слинки, ту самую, с помощью которой он выманил Шерлока из-под стола, перекрученной и смятой, словно ее пытались разорвать. Радужные кусочки пластмассы рассыпаны по полу под его кроватью, а сама игрушка, словно амулет, наводящий порчу, лежит под той половиной, на которой спит Джон.

Острый оранжево-фиолетовый осколок впивается в его руку, когда он хочет выбросить слинки в мусорное ведро, и Джон тихо ругается, глядя, как кровь тонкой струйкой стекает к манжету его рубашки. Несколько капель попадают на пол, и Джон, со злостью откинув пластмассовую игрушку в сторону, уходит в свою спальню, чтобы перевязать руку.

Шерлок видит, как темно-красные капли исчезают с пола, как будто их никогда там и не было.

~

_Я с трудом понимаю, что происходит, но с точностью могу сказать: Шерлок обретает интеллект. Понемногу, постепенно, но… это уже прогресс! Помните, я писал, что недавно он поднялся на ноги (невероятно! – повторю это миллион раз)? Дальше – больше. Сегодня он не стал, как обычно, утаскивать еду к себе под стол, а сел на стул рядом со мной. Представляете? Долго смотрел на меня, как будто пытался что-то понять, потом отодвинул стул и сел! Потрясающе!_

_Я видел, что ему неудобно, но он старался изо всех сил. Не знаю, к чему все это приведет. Объем его мозга равен человеческому, если судить по форме и размерам черепа, но это, к сожалению, не гарантирует достаточное интеллектуальное развитие. У всего есть свой предел. Конечно, мне интересно, каков предел Шерлока, и сможет ли он его достичь._

_Временами, когда я становлюсь особенно пессимистичен, я думаю о том, что существуют очень умные животные. Кошки, например. Лошади. Но они все равно остаются животными, даже если их научить забавным трюкам. В другие же дни, я представляю, что однажды Шерлок заговорит, обучится письму, будет вести себя по-человечески… Нет, я знаю, что это практически невозможно, но почему бы не помечтать?_

_С другой стороны, все это не так уж важно. Важно то, что я нужен Шерлоку. Я должен о нем заботиться. Это важнее всего._

~

Вода в пластмассовом ковшике уже остыла, и на ее поверхности плавает пыль и крохотные волоски, чьи тени скользят по дну слабо светящимися росчерками. Шерлок наблюдает за их кружением, опустив голову почти к самому пластиковому краю, и изредка дует на воду, будто перемешивая цветные стеклышки в калейдоскопе.

Джон подходит сзади и долго стоит не шевелясь, наблюдая не за водой и не за Шерлоком, а просто глядя в пространство. Спустя несколько минут он бездумно кладет руку на белое плечо с острыми бугорками выступающих косточек и ведет вниз, по спине, к ягодицами, не касаясь пальцами ровного изгиба хвоста. 

Шерлок застывает под его прикосновениями. Его мышцы словно каменеют, шея напрягается, а взгляд останавливается, словно он пытается вспомнить что-то из своего далекого прошлого. На мгновение его глаза подергиваются поволокой, в них мелькает почти человеческое выражение.

Джон поглаживает ладонью маленькие упругие ягодицы; его левая рука все выше скользит по бедру Шерлока, подбираясь к яичкам и члену.

Шерлок издает какой-то звук, тихий, жалобный, какого Джон от него никогда не слышал, и начинает трясти головой из сторону в сторону. Когда чужие пальцы смыкаются на его члене, он дергается, явно пытаясь вырваться, но так слабо, что это больше похоже на дрожь удовольствия. Джон замирает, не убирая рук, но и не двигаясь.

Звук повторяется снова, как будто Шерлок пытается что-то сказать, но не может соединить согласные и гласные между собой. Слово превращается в негромкий вой, изредка чередующийся утробными вскриками.

\- Что, Шерлок?.. Что такое? Тебе больно? – Джон отстраняется, кладя ладони ему на плечи, и пытается развернуть Шерлока к себе лицом, но тот начинает сопротивляться, бестолково взмахивая руками, как будто защищаясь. 

\- Да что с тобой творится?! – Джон почти кричит, его сердце бьется часто и сильно.

Он уже напрягает мышцы, чтобы силой заставить Шерлока повернуться, но тот с неожиданной яростью его отталкивает, отшатываясь и закрывая лицо ладонями. Джон падает, ударяясь поясницей об пол, но тут же поднимается, становясь на колени. 

Он видит, как Шерлок, прислонившись спиной к кухонному шкафчику, легко, почти незаметно, раскачивается взад и вперед, беззвучно мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

Джон наклоняется ближе, пробуя коснуться его снова, но Шерлок прикрывает руками собственный пах и морщится. На его лице отвращение мешается с грустью и ужасом.

Джон больше не притрагивается к нему.

~

_Я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что что-то меняется. Я уже так привык к тому, что происходит, и даже не всегда могу осознать, когда появляются какие-то изменения._

_Например, представляете, просыпаюсь я утром несколько дней назад и вижу, что на полу в гостиной лежат в ряд ложка, половник и горстка крупы. И я, как самый настоящий идиот, не обращаю на это никакого внимания, прибираюсь и иду себе по своим делам. Тупица, тупица, тупица, мог бы сразу обо всем догадаться!.._

_Но я отвлекся. Так вот, весь этот день и следующий, я находил такие кучки в самых разных местах: ноутбук, свитер, носок – в спальне; пустая бутылка растительного масла, диванная подушка, клочок красной тряпки (откуда Шерлок его выкопал, ума не приложу) – возле дивана; обрывок ткани, волос, ножницы – в ванной._

_Мне понадобилось сорок восемь часов, чтобы понять, что Шерлок не просто собирает мусор, он систематизирует! Конечно, я так долго соображал потому что, чаще всего, логику объединения этих предметов проследить очень сложно, но, если хорошенько подумать, ее можно понять._

_Например: носок, свитер, ноутбук – это я, эти вещи связаны со мной. Ложка, половник крупа – кухня. Шерлок не просто пользуется логикой, он придумывает ассоциации, мыслит абстрактно._

_Это великолепно, я словами не могу передать насколько все это потрясающе! Как будто присутствуешь при рождении чуда, при самом сотворении мира, наблюдаешь, как доисторический человек берет в руки палку. Дух захватывает!_

_**UPD:** Знаете, я думаю, что вы правы. Действительно, не стоит просто наблюдать, я должен учить Шерлока, помочь ему продвинуться вперед. Я никогда не занимался с маленькими детьми, поэтому спасибо за ссылки в комментариях, они будут мне очень полезны!_

~

Пока Джон раскладывает на столе тонкие, потрепанные журналы в ярких обложках, Шерлок сидит неподвижно, бездумно глядя в окно на покачивающиеся невдалеке ветви деревьев. Его руки аккуратно сложены на коленях, хвост свисает из-под спинки стула, как лента для волос, а плечи равнодушно опущены. Он не горбится, но и не сидит прямо, его силуэт похож на скомканный лист бумаги, заброшенный и ненужный.

Джону приходится несколько раз потрясти его за плечо, прежде чем он выходит из своего ступора и обращает на него взгляд прозрачных серых глаз. Джон раскрывает один из журналов, начинает что-то тихо и вкрадчиво объяснять, намеренно используя самые простые слова и короткие предложения. Шерлок смотрит то на него, то на яркие страницы, на которых мелькают птицы и деревья, улыбающиеся мордочки вымышленных существ и цифры, и молчит, но его взгляд становится все более и более осмысленным. 

Через несколько минут он отвечает на вопрос Джона, указывая расслабленным пальцем на правильный вариант ответа, и встречает его восхищенную улыбку слабым подергиванием хвоста.

\- Шерлок, у кого должна быть поварешка?.. Правильно, у повара… Так, я не знаю, поймешь ли ты… Да, да, правильно! Пожарный шланг – у пожарника! Ты молодец, Шерлок, это просто удивительно!

Джон вскидывает голову и от переизбытка чувств хлопает раскрытой ладонью по столу; на его лице играет абсолютно счастливая улыбка. Он пододвигает к себе следующий журнал, и Шерлок сам подается вперед, с жадностью следя за перелистываемыми страницами. Он водит пальцам по нарисованным лабиринтам, соединяет точки и линии, шевелит губами, будто пытаясь прочитать написанные крупными буквами задания. Джон внимательно следит за каждым его жестом сияющими от восторга глазами.


	7. Предрешенное

Джон задерживает дыхание, когда Шерлок подходит к нему в первый раз. Он стоит на кухне и готовит обед, думая о чем-то своем, а Шерлок несмело и задумчиво заходит в комнату, садясь на корточки у его ног. Он расслаблен, его движения неспешны, как будто он только недавно проснулся, но взгляд умоляет о чем-то, и Джон через несколько мгновений понимает о чем.

Он сажает Шерлока за стол и дает ему в руки миску с желтками и венчик. Медленно окуная тонкие проволочки в желтую вязкую жидкость, он показывает, как нужно двигать кистью, а потом вкладывает деревянную ручку в ладонь Шерлока. Тот неловко обхватывает ее пальцами, отставив вбок большой, но двигает рукой правильно, именно так, как ему показали. На выполнение работы он тратит вдвое больше времени, но Джон не торопит его и с улыбкой следит за его движениями краем глаза.

Джон подзывает Шерлока, когда начинает резать колбасу, и тот наблюдает за скольжением ножа внимательным и сосредоточенным взглядом. Они вместе жарят омлет, с одинаковым выражением на лицах глядя, как яичная масса растекается по сковородке, вместе бросают в него кусочки порезанной колбасы, вместе расставляют на столе тарелки. 

Шерлок оживляется, его хвост чуть поднимается вверх, лицо становится по-детски открытым, радостным. Он смотрит на Джона таким взглядом, что тому хочется улыбаться. Впервые за долгие месяцы он расслабляется, его спина выпрямляется, на лице разглаживаются морщинки. 

Они обедают в уютном, спокойном молчании, а потом одновременно идут к дивану, и Шерлок сворачивается клубочком у бедра Джона.

~

_[новая запись]_

_Это нечто особенное – то, что происходит меду нами с Шерлоком. Нечто удивительное, такое, на которое я никогда не смел рассчитывать. Казалось бы он, полуживотное, фантастическое существо из легенд, и я – человек, не те перс_

_Ш Е Р Л О К Ш Е Р Л О К ШЕР ЛОК ШЕРЛОК ШЕРЛОК ШЕРЛОКЯ ЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ Я Я ЯЯ ЯЯ Я Я ЯЯ Я Я Я_

_ЯШЕРЛОКЯШЕРЛОКЯШЕРЛОКЯШЕРЛОКЯШЕРЛОКЯШЕРЛОКЯШЕРЛОКЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ_

_Я ШЕРЛОК_

_Я ШЕРЛОК_

_Я_

_Я_

_Я_

_[удалить]_

~

На улице идет дождь, но Шерлок и Джон все равно выходят из дома. 

Джон закутывает Шерлока в старый растянутый свитер, и тот не сопротивляется, не пытается сорвать с себя одежду, лишь с удивлением рассматривает собственное тело, укрытое темно-зеленой тканью. 

Они сидят под навесом поленницы, глядя, как с крыши падают крупные прозрачные капли, и слушают мерное шуршание, заволакивающее весь мир туманной пеленой. Проглядывающий сквозь нее лес кажется далеким, ненастоящим, словно иллюстрация из детской книжки, и Джону кажется, что дышать становится легче. 

Шерлок сидит спокойно не больше пяти минут, а потом начинает крутиться, оглядываться по сторонам и наконец срывается с места, выбегая под холодные хлесткие струи. Его волосы мгновенно намокают, свитер прилипает к телу, а кожа становится бледнее из-за грозового сумрака и жидкой грязи, брызгами взлетающей от каждого скачка и прыжка. 

Джон смеется, наблюдая за ним, и обхватывает себя руками за плечи, глядя в серое, темное небо. 

Шерлок возвращается к нему через несколько минут, дрожащий от холода, грязный, но довольный, с травой прилипшей к голым острым коленкам. Он отфыркивается и трясет головой, обдавая Джона водопадом брызг, а потом начинает ластиться и крутиться у его ног как раньше.

Джон со смехом отступает назад, пытаясь спастись от летящей во все стороны воды, а потом опускается на колени, чтобы оказаться с Шерлоком на одном уровне, и обнимает его – мягко, по-дружески, будто стараясь передать всю силу чувств, которые обуревают его. Шерлок в его объятиях затихает, застывает, тяжело дыша, но не отстраняется, а тянется вверх, когда Джон начинает целовать его мокрые волосы и лоб.

На мгновение сверкнувшая молния, прогоняет черные тени, скопившиеся в углах поленницы, и высвечивает двух людей, сидящих совсем близко друг к другу и спокойно глядящих друг другу в глаза.

Как только Шерлок выпрямляется и протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Джона, оглушающий раскат грома сотрясает верхушки лесных деревьев, сливаясь с пронзительным воем сотен глоток.

~

**Мы не дадим тебе вернуться.**

~

Джон находит Шерлока на чердаке. Спокойный и умиротворенный, он сосредоточенно перебирает какие-то старые пожелтевшие бумаги, вороша их прямыми не сгибающимися пальцами. Со стороны кажется, будто он может прочесть написанное на пыльных листках, но Джон знает, что Шерлок просто смотрит на выцветшие от старости строчки, как на арабскую вязь, и не понимает ни слова. 

Он садится на пол рядом с ним, но смотрит не на документы, а на его сосредоточенное лицо и глаза, в которых плещется предгрозовая серость. В доме тихо. Снаружи бушует непогода: завывает ветер, редкие снежинки оседают на оконных стеклах, где-то в вышине неба грохочет далекий гром. Но за кирпичными стенами, за ставнями и тонкими шторами абсолютно спокойно, и Джон наслаждается этим спокойствием, пьет его, как воду из горного родника. Ему хочется сидеть так вечно – никуда не двигаясь, неторопливо думая о текущих делах, ощущая рядом, совсем близко, тепло чужого тела.

Джон закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем, и через несколько секунд Шерлок внезапно застывает, выпуская из рук бумаги. Его взгляд стекленеет, как будто он к чему-то прислушивается, пальцы начинают подрагивать. Джон резко распахивает глаза, хмурится и подбирается, пытаясь услышать хоть какой-то звук в тишине старого дома, но все тихо. Шерлок беспокойно приподнимается, стоя на коленях, вглядываясь в сумрак, собирающийся под стропилами крыши. Кажется, будто он видит что-то, что неподвластно чужому взгляду, и оно пугает его.

Постепенно, будто сражаясь с наваждением, он напрягается, ужас медленно завладевает им, отражаясь в широко раскрытых глазах. Джон смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда, но ничего не может сделать. Он хочет спросить о том, что происходит, но знает, что не получит ответа, он хочет защитить, но не знает от чего защищать. 

Что-то тяжелое с размаху падает на крышу, и лампочка, одиноко висящая под потолком, гаснет. 

~

_В последнее время (уже дня три после этого чертового дождя из-за которого на нашу крышу свалилось, наверное, с десяток толстенных сучьев) я постоянно слышу какие-то звуки. Глухой шум, будто кто-то палкой стучит по деревьям. Но кто? Бёркитсвилль (городок, в который я езжу за продуктами) в двадцати милях отсюда. Хотелось бы посмотреть на того шутника, который будет каждую ночь проделывать двадцать миль только для того, чтобы попугать меня!_

_А, да, кстати, еще хлопки. Знаете, не аплодисменты, а просто хлопки, на разном расстоянии, ближе или дальше, как будто дети играют. И детский смех. Один раз кто-то кричал, но это было в середине ночи, так что я спросонья не смог хорошенько расслышать. Но разобрал, что кричат по-английски, только, как бы странно это не звучало, задом наперед._

_Честно говоря, все это немного жутковато, не находите? Я сразу вспомнил всякие дурацкие фильмы ужасов, которые смотрел в детстве. Монстры, пришельцы, мертвые дети… Может быть, где-то рядом кладбище домашних животных? :)_

_На самом деле, думаю, всему это есть логическое объяснение, надо только его отыскать._

_В любом случае, на нас с Шерлоком никто не нападает, а, значит, нет смысла бояться того, что не несет угрозы._

~

**Ты обречен.**

~

Шерлок становится нервным, он почти не ест и не спит, от его недавней веселости не остается и следа. Он не подходит к Джону и большую часть времени бродит из угла в угол, словно тень, изредка издавая странные воющие звуки и беззвучно шевеля губами. Джон пытается заговорить с ним, пытается накормить, но Шерлок будто не слышит и не видит его, глядя в пространство пустым потухшим взглядом.

Ночи становятся длиннее и темнее, солнце практически не светит днем. Холод сковывает ледяной изморосью траву, деревья шумят под напором ураганного ветра. Джон не включает ноутбук и не заходит в свой блог, готовит еду быстро и бездумно. Он достает из чулана пистолет, чистит его и убирает обратно в жестяной ящик, а тот кладет в прикроватную тумбочку – сам не зная зачем.

Он спускается в подвал и часами перебирает старые вещи, оставленные предыдущими хозяевами, рассматривает забытые фотографии, перелистывает ветхие книги. Он ничего не ждет, ничего не боится, но чувствует себя уставшим и запутавшимся. Ему кажется, что в какой-то момент он заснул дома, а потом проснулся в другом, ужасном месте, и сам сон из грезы превратился в кошмар.

Он не знает, в какой момент и из-за чего все пошло по-другому.

Он все еще разговаривает с Шерлоком, что-то спрашивает у него, как раньше, но в ответ слышит лишь вой или изредка – гробовое, напряженное молчание.

Всю работу по дому становится делать труднее – Джон с трудом передвигает ноги, старые раны, о которых он уже успел забыть, начинают ныть и болеть от холода. Когда ветка большого толстого дерева, растущего рядом с домом, будто удлинившись за одну единственную ночь, сбивает спутниковую тарелку, Джон не поднимается на крышу несколько дней. Лишь на исходе третьего он стискивает зубы, собирает инструменты и лезет по приставной лестнице наверх, двигаясь тяжело и неуклюже. Воздух обволакивает его, словно вода, и он идет, будто противясь чужой воле.

Он чинит крепления и устанавливает тарелку вновь, но на следующий день рядом с первой веткой появляются вторая и третья. Они будто окутывают спутниковую тарелку листвяным коконом, и Интернет-сигнал становится слабее, но Джон не обращает на это внимания. В какой-то момент он почти решает уехать, бросить этот дом, забрать с собой Шерлока, но потом понимает, что ехать ему некуда. Его место здесь, и он останется в этом доме, он будет бороться, он поможет Шерлоку пережить этот перепад настроения так же, как помог пережить остальные.

Они справятся. Все будет хорошо.

Темнота, заглядывающая в окна, находит его неподвижно сидящим на диване и безжизненно смотрящим в пустоту.

~

_Занятия проходят очень странно. Я не могу понять, движемся мы вперед или топчемся на месте. После этих экспериментов по систематизации я понял, что его можно научить хотя бы каким-то простым вещам. Узнавать предметы на картинках, считать до трех… что-то простое, как маленьких детей._

_Я просмотрел все ссылки, которые вы оставили в комментариях, а потом нашел в подвале какие-то старые детские журналы (наверное, у предыдущих жильцов были дети, хотя не представляю, как можно жить здесь с детьми)._

_Шерлок странно на них реагирует. Сначала все шло прекрасно, он делал просто поразительные успехи, а сейчас он слишком часто замирает, уставившись в окно, и впадает в оцепенение. Я пробовал его тормошить в такие моменты, но ничего не получается. Теперь он может часами сидеть, глядя на этот дурацкий лес, и хоть ты тресни. Потом он «отвисает», но после этого от него вообще невозможно чего-либо добиться. Он становится таким же, каким был, когда я нашел его в той пещере, будто забывает даже те крохи, что мы успели с ним пройти._

_У меня просто руки опускаются после такого._

_Но пока что мы продолжаем. Сегодня, перед тем, как опять впасть в свой анабиоз, Шерлок смог сосчитать до пяти. Это правда поразительно._

~

Джон выходит в темноту ночного леса, держа в руке пистолет. Его челюсти плотно сжаты, на скулах играют желваки. Он оглядывается по сторонам, кидает взгляд в темно-серое небо и несколько раз стреляет в воздух.

\- Ну, что, боишься? Давай, давай, я же знаю, что ты здесь, тварь, я знаю, что это ты во всем виновата! – кричит он, сам не зная кому, переступая с ноги на ногу и оглядываясь, как будто ожидая, что кто-то выскочит из-за деревьев. – Зачем ты все испортила? Зачем тебе нужно было все портить? Оставь нас в покое! Оставь нас! Зачем мы тебе? Почему ты пришла тогда, когда все стало хорошо? Зачем ты следишь за нами?

Слова тонут в вязкой ночной тишине, рассыпаясь на отдельные, еле слышные звуки, словно кто-то бесконечно повторяет сказанные им слова. Джон оборачивается вокруг своей оси, пытаясь во тьме разглядеть хоть какое-то движение, но лес неподвижен. Он уверен, он знает, что Шерлок действительно что-то слышал, он верит ему. Он ненавидит себя только за то, что не смог догадаться раньше.

\- Ну же, хватит прятаться, выйди, покажись, я хочу видеть твое лицо! Что ты сделала с Шерлоком? Что он сделал тебе? За что? За что?! Оставь нас, уходи! Мы не сдадимся, мы не уедем, мы будем сражаться до последнего! Мы не сдадимся…

Джон замолкает, его голос срывается, и он кашляет несколько раз, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Не глядя по сторонам, он выставляет руку и, не целясь, стреляет по стволам, по неподвижно замершим листьям, по кривым корням и веткам.

Когда последние звуки выстрелов затихают, он понимает, насколько глупо себя ведет. Скрипнув зубами, он резко разворачивается и, сутулясь, заходит в дом, захлопывая входную дверь с громким стуком. 

Тишина ночного леса поглощает этот звук с жадностью.

~

**Ты принадлежишь нам.**

~

_Слушайте, тут что-то стр_

_анное творится с комм ентариями. Простите, не могу/отве/тить/кажд/ому. То ли сайт глючччччит, то ли у меня что-то не то с Инт-е-рн-е-том…_

_В общем, у **нассШерлоком** все хо.р.ошо, звуки исчезли. Что наводит на мысль оооо том, что это действительно шууу тка. Скорее всего, _

_кого-то,_

_кто_

_читает_

_этот_

_блог._

_Эй, ты, КТО бы ТЫ ни был! Так поступать  
нехорошо нехорошо нехорошо слышишь? Ты мог бы просто зайти к **намсШерлоком** на /чашку/чая/. Мы _

_не кусаемся, правда. :)_

_**UPD:** Вот и с этим постом что то не то я уже не могу это исправить вроде я пишу все правильно а появляется запись уже в таком виде надеюсь это временные неполадки_

~

Джон силой усаживает Шерлока за стол и, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, заставляет его поесть, а потом ведет в ванную и включает почти ледяную воду, как будто хочет, чтобы она помогла ему очнуться. Его лицо искажено злостью, но он знает, что злится не на Шерлока. Несколько раз, слыша его жалобный вой, он слишком грубо встряхивает его, прося прекратить, но Шерлок не замолкает. 

В конце концов, Джон будто обмякает, сжимая руками плечи Шерлока, и прислоняется лбом к его ключице. Он чувствует себя обессиленным и впервые в жизни беспомощным.

\- Пожалуйста, Шерлок, объясни, что происходит… Что ты видишь? – Джон пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, но он отворачивается. – Что случилось? Мы же так… все было так… Что с тобой?

Шерлок не отвечает. Он остекленевшими глазами смотрит куда-то за спину Джона, и его лицо кривится от пробегающих по нему эмоций. Он уже не воет, просто почти беззвучно скулит, будто животное, чувствующее приближение землетрясения. 

\- С тобой все будет хорошо, все хорошо, я уверен, - произносит Джон, выпрямляясь и слегка нервно поднимаясь на ноги. – Да, все будет замечательно. С тобой что-то случилось, но мы это исправим, я помогу тебе, помогу, я все сделаю… я все верну, слышишь? Ты можешь на меня положиться, я не подведу тебя… Я смогу…

Джон нагибается и притягивает Шерлока к себе, пытаясь защитить и закрыть его своим телом.

~

Шерлок смотрит на Джона жалобно. У него холодные руки, побелевшие, будто от сильного холода, пальцы и безумные глаза. Он тихо скулит, словно просит о чем-то, пытается разговаривать, но из его горла вылетают лишь бессвязные звуки и невнятный лепет. Джон обнимает его, кутает в одеяло, которое Шерлок тут же сбрасывает, гладит ладонями по голове и плечам. 

Днем выпал первый снег. Густой и пушистый, за несколько часов он осел серой пылью, и теперь по всему лесу разбросаны лишь изредка попадающиеся грязно-белые островки. 

\- Не бойся, Шерлок, не бойся, это всего лишь снег, - шепчет Джон, но где-то в глубине души понимает, что Шерлока пугает вовсе не это. 

Шерлок, подтянув колени к груди, прижимается к нему всем телом и, дрожа, кладет голову на его плечо. Джон гладит его по голове, бормоча какую-то утешительную чепуху, и Шерлок замирает, но потом неожиданно напрягается и вскакивает, больно ударив Джона локтем по груди. Он стоит какое-то время, абсолютно прямой, похожий на человека больше, чем когда-либо, кажущийся еще выше из-за низкого потолка. 

Джон заворожено смотрит на него, ожидая чего-то значительного – первого слова, первого шага, первого осмысленного жеста, но ничего не происходит. Кажется, Шерлок прислушивается к чему-то далекому и слабо различимому, вырывающемуся из лесной тьмы. Джон хочет помочь, протягивает руку, и в этот момент Шерлок, вздрогнув, будто ожившая в руках кукловода марионетка, бросается вперед и стремительно выбегает за дверь. Джон не успевает даже позвать его по имени, не успевает крикнуть – Шерлок уже скрывается в темноте, поглощающей его фигуру мгновенно, словно губка, впитывающая воду.

Не раздумывая Джон кидается следом, машинально сдергивая с крючка куртку, в кармане которой болтается, как свинцовое грузило, забытый им пистолет. Джон бежит сквозь ночную тьму, оскальзываясь на покрытой инеем траве. Ветки хлещут по его лицу, он не видит ни дороги, ни Шерлока, только знает, что нужно успеть, нужно догнать его, пока не случилось что-то ужасное, непоправимое.

Он кричит, зовет его по имени, но лес наполняет лишь тишина, ни звука не раздается под древесными кронами, только ветер шумит где-то далеко, в недостижимой вышине. Несколько раз Джон останавливается, оглядывается, пытаясь угадать направление, и снова бежит, подгоняемый страхом и злостью – страхом за Шерлока и злостью на себя самого.

Воздух становится все холоднее, он забирается под куртку и свитер, хлещет по лицу, выбивая кислород из легких. У Джона начинает кружиться голова. Он останавливается, упираясь руками в колени, и пытается отдышаться. Он достает пистолет и снимает его с предохранителя, оглядываясь и выкрикивая имя Шерлока. Его руки подрагивают, пар вырывается изо рта, тело под курткой покрыто потом.

Он снова бежит вперед и снова останавливается, в отчаянии прижимая ладони к вискам. Он снова зовет Шерлока и снова срывается с места, пытаясь одновременно бежать и осматривать все места, в которых можно спрятаться, встречающиеся на его пути. 

Ему кажется, что проходит несколько часов, прежде чем он выбегает на крохотную прогалину, окруженную исполинскими вековыми деревьями. Он замечает Шерлока сразу же. Тот стоит перед деревом спиной к нему, болезненно вытянувшись, как будто бы его тянут вверх невидимые нити. Его голова опущена, а руки безвольно свисают вдоль тела.

Джон замирает как вкопанный, его затапливают радость и облегчение.

\- Шерлок! – зовет он, но тот не поворачивается, даже не вздрагивает при звуке собственного имени.

Джон окликает его снова, но ответа все так же нет. Его голос вязнет в глухой лесной тишине. 

Он обхватывает рукоять пистолета обеими руками и, осторожно оглядываясь, идет вперед, продолжая повторять одно и то же имя, говорить, что все будет хорошо, что сейчас они вернутся домой.

На секунду Джон отрывает взгляд от Шерлока, поворачивает голову вправо, оценивая обстановку, и внезапно запинается, теряя концентрацию и равновесие. В ту же секунду ветви деревьев начинают трястись, словно сквозь них проходят сотни невидимых тел. Джон дергается, пытается выпрямиться, но не успевает. На землю падает пистолет, еще хранящий тепло сжимавших его пальцев.

Через несколько секунд ветки замирают, и в лесу снова воцаряется тишина, не нарушаемая ни единым движением. Прогалина, сжатая вековыми стволами, пуста, только в самом ее центре поблескивает лаково-черным упавшее оружие.

В середине ночи тьму пронзает чей-то громкий, наполненный болью крик, но и он стихает через мгновение.

~

**Конец.**


End file.
